Tras la traicion una nueva aventura
by lance215
Summary: tras vencer a voldemort harry es traicionado por sus amigos y obligado a caer por el velo, sin embargo, eso solo le permitira acabar en un mundo donde todo es posible y la libertad es la bandera, eso si logra pagar sus facturas. Slash/Yaoi y Hetero parejas dentro. Posible lemon mas adelante.
1. Epilogo

Por fin habia acabado con voldemort, 18 años y había terminado todo, estaban de nuevo en el ministerio en el gran recibidor, las reliquias de la muerte habían logrado acabar con tom riddle a cambio de su destrucción, con lo que nadie podría de nuevo usarlas para cualquier fin, frente a él se esparcían las cenizas de su cuerpo, Harry miraba a su alrededor todos estaban en relativo silencio, Harry aun no podía creer que había acabado con quien decía su profecía, estaba agotado, cada parte de su cuerpo dolia, su magia estaba casi agotada, apenas y era consciente de lo que ocurria a su alrededor cuando sintió que algo le empujo contra el suelo evitando que un rayo azul le golpease

-mierda!-el ojiverde oyo una voz que conocía bien, pues había sido casi como un hermano para el

-ron?-frente a el vio a fawkes, el fénix de dumbledor y al que no había visto durante el ultimo año-fawkes

-maldito pájaro-el moreno se giro hacia las voces para ver a Hermione, ron, Draco Malfoy y varios otros de sus amigos, o eso creían que eran, los maestros, e incluso dumbledore que se suponía había muerto ante sus ojos-que demonios haces fawkes?-volvio a hablar el director-ven aquí ahora mismo-ordeno al fénix pero este simplemente siguió volando mirando con odio al anciano

-director?...como...-harry a penas y podía articular palabra-que hacen….estaban…estaban

-muertos?, por favor, no pensarías que íbamos a morir después de trabajar tanto por dominar la sociedad mágica-dijo con desprecio el pocionista mientras dumbledor daba un paso adelante

-harry mi muhcacho, la verdad he de decir que fue una sorpresa que sobrevivieses-un brillo oscuro salio de sus ojos-confie en que esa estúpida profecía que creamos lograse que os mataseis uno a otro, pero supongo que en el estado en que estas no costara mucho acabar contigo-todos los que le rodeaban levantaron sus varitas, lanzaron varios hechizos que fueron sorprendentemente detenidos por un escudo de fuego,mientras Harry vio a fawkes protegerlo oyo una voz en su cabeza

-"corre!"-no tardo mucho en reaccionar mientras oyo varios gritos tras el, algunos de amenazas otros de dolor sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, paso por unas escaleras, dejando varias puertas atrás cuando noto a su lado al pájaro rojo y dorado siguiéndole con algunos cortes como los suyos, una puerta les detuvo y Harry entro en la sala sin pensar, cerro la puerta tras el y el fénix y al darse al vuelta un escalofrio recorrio su espalda

-no…esta sala no-frente a el estaba el velo de la muerte, el mismo ante el cual sirius había muerto por un Avada de su prima bellatrix, al menos podía estar seguro que sirius no lo había traicionado ya que murió por defenderlo de la maldición asesina, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando oyo como golpeaban al puerta y poco a poco al madera se iba agrietando frente a sus ojos, junto a el fawkes intentaba animarle y con el pico golpeaba la mano donde Harry tenia su varita , arañada por la reciente batalla-tienes razón, no pienso rendirme auqneu deberías saber que lo tenemos crudo-el fénix trino ante la broma dando animos al moreno-gracias-acaricio la cabeza del pájaro justo cuando la puerta salto por los aires, se puso en pie para enfrentar a sus atacantes

Los hechizos volaban, uno tras otro, muchos fueron bloqueados por Harry y fawkes sin embargo muchos otros les golpearon, habían sido rodeados y se encontraban entre la turba y el velo

-tus ultimas palabras mi muchacho?-dijo el director con una sonrisa sadica en su cara

-muerete veijo tarado!-harry había perdido su varita, tenia varias costillas rotas y cortes por todo el cuerpo, el fénix no estaba en mejores condiciones, al fin y al cabo el fénix no podía morir pero si ser herido como cualquier otra criatura

-malas ultimas palabras AVADA KEDABRA!-el rayo verde salio directo hacia el ojiverde que vio todo sin poder hacer nada, sin embargo en el ultimo segundo fawkes salto ante el de nuevo recibiendo el ataque de lleno en el pecho, sin embargo la fuerza del hechizo empujo al pájaro contra Harry y ambos calleron en el velo-bueno, el pajarraco se interpuso pero al final nos decisimos de el-dumbledore no pudo acabar cuando el velo comenzó a lanzar magia hacia los de la sala, la presión cada vez se hizo mas fuerte, hasta que al final la puerta se autodestruyo en una explosión que dañó a todos lso que había encerrados en la sala gravemente e incluso muertos varios de ellos

Luces, muchas luces les rodeaban era como un túnel lleno de brillo y colores que cambiaban y aturdían los sentidos, dos cuerpos caian inconscientes , sin embargo, una luz comenzo a rodearles mientras al final del túnel y acabaron flotando en el aire unos segundos para luego caer desde unos 4 metros hasta un suelo nevado

Habían acabado de hacer su ronda de ese mes y también habían huido de los guardias de ese estúpido rey de nuevo, mientras se dirigían a su casa vieron una luz a un lado del camino, entre los arboles, un destello que les obligo a detenerse

-que fue eso?-pregunto una voz infantil algo asustada

-como quieres que lo sepa?-una mujer mayor le contesto-ambos se desviaron hacia el destello, y mientras se acercaban pudieron oler sangre, en bastante cantidad y vislumbraron semienterrados dos bultos en la nieve ambos cubiertos del liquido rojo-vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?

-estas vivos, aun respiran-dijo el mas bajo-que debemos hacer?

-tu cógela-hablo la mujer mientras cogia al chico moreno y lo ponía sobre su hombro-no son de la isla, y tienen algo extraño-comenzo a andar de nuevo

-algo estraño-ahora un hombre adulto y musculado cogio el otro cuerpo mientras iban hasta su vehiculo-como que?

-…no lo se por eso debems investigar-golpeo al cabeza del musculado pero no haciendo que tirase el cuerpo que cargaba-"se parece al haki…pero distinto, mas equilibrado…que interesante"-dejo el cuerpo en el vehiculo quito el tapon de una botella y comenzó a beber todo de golpe-andando!

-si!- ambos se pusieron en marcha y llegaron a una gran casa árbol


	2. Las islas Drum

Hola a todos. Esero que os guste esta nueva historia. En realidad tambein estoy publicando en otras paginas web de yaoi famosa.

Esta será en teoría un yaoi pero también habrá parejas hetero, sono seria imposible hacer un fic de este estilo

No se cada cuanto tiempo podre postear, pero dire que cada capitulo, salvo el epilogo, será una saga de la historia por lo que serán bastante largos, por ejemplo este me ocupo casi 30 paginas de Word!

Tambein tengo que pedir AYUDA! Con los nuevos ataques de Harry ya que come la mizu mizu no mi(fruta del agua) y puede cambiar su cuerpo en agua pero NO puede nadar, si cae al agua es un ladrillo, no soy muy imaginativa con las batallas por eso necesito vuestra ayuda y también con los nombres de los ataques

Aun no voy a poner las parejas porque creo que deberíais imaginároslas XD

De todas formas seria feliz si me comentaseis y marcaseis como favoritas ¡!

Kisses y disfrutar

Lamentablemente yo no poseo harry potter(porque Draco habría acabado con Harry) ni one piece(porque ace NUNCA hubiera muerto)

Ahora si disrutad!

Olia a enfermería, y Harry odiaba el olor a enfermería, sobretodo porque nunca le dejaban irse cuando estaba bien, o el decía que lo estaba, también noto que estaba en una cama cubierto con una calida colcha, también podía oir el viento fuera de la habitación, había unos pasos a su alrededor, como el ruido de cascos de animal, pero no tan fuertes como los de Firence, asi que supuso seria de un animal pequeño, dejo de pensar en sus alrededores cuando de golpe le vinieron a la mente todo lo que ocurrio para que quedase en ese estado, y por ultimo recordé el rayo verde ser interceptado por el fénix

-FAWKES!-se incorporo de golpe ignorando el dolor en su pecho, miro alrededor para no ver nada hasta que oyo e ruido de algo cayendo, miro hacia los pies de su cama, donde había una mesa llena de cosas, y un pequeño reno que andaba de pie, con un gran gorro rosa y una pequeña nariz azul, y que le miraba temblando con ojos asustados-…quien eres?-el renito abrió los ojos e izo algo que asusto a Harry

-AAAAAAAA!-choco contra la mesa, y sobre el cayeron varios volúmenes pesados dándole en la cabeza, el moreno solo pudo ladear la cabeza mientras un único pensamiento le cruzaba la mente

-"que adorrable! Es como un peluche parlante….habla?..."-se encogio de hombros mentalmente-"eso seria genial" esot…has sido tu el que me ha curado?...no habras visto un pájaro conmigo?-sono preocupado en lo ultimo-tambien estaba malherido, estoy seguro que no puede morir pero….

-no había ningún pájaro pero la chica que estaba contigo esta en la cama tras de ti-una mujer apareció por la puerta, tenia cuerpo de veinteañera, con un pantalón de una pierna morada y la otra estampada como de cebra rosa y una camiseta que dejaba el ombligo al aire con unos petalos de cerezo, tenia el pelo rubio y gafas de sol

-chica?...que chica?-miro hacia atrás y había otra cama en ella pudo distinguir a una chica de pelo rojo sangre y reflejos cobre completamente rizado, inconsciente y con varias vendas en la cabeza-…fawkes?"es humana?...pero eso es imposible, se supone que era el familiar de dumbledor…una animaga…auqneu caimos por el velo…tal vez no puedan caer animales por el? Eso no tiene sentido…"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un capon en la cabeza

-escuchame mocoso!-harry miro a la mujer que le sonreía

-quien es usted?, y quien es el?-señalo al reno ambos parecían algo sorprendidos de que el chico no reaccionase como todos los otros, auqnue solo el reno lo demostró

-yo…soy un mounstruo! Soy un reno que habla…y tengo …la nariz…azul, por eso

-un mounstruo?-ladeoo la cabeza y luego se echo a reir-jajajajajjaja venga ya!, tu? Un mounstruo? Que parte, porque lo único que veo raro es que lleves pantalones, había visto centauros llevando armaduras y cascos, pero nunca había visto a un…animal?, supongo que te podríamos llamar asi llevando pantalones….auqneu creo que es totalmtente adorable….-los otros dos miraron al chico como si tuviera otra cabeza, mientras el ojiverde simplemente miraba al reno fijamente poniendo nervioso al pequeño animal-…puedo comerte?...esque pareces tan lindo!-se levanto y se lanzo contra el pequeño abrazandolo y froto sus mejillas-y suavecito!¿como te llamas?

-…cho…chopper" no me tiene miedo?, eso es imposible seguro esta fingiendo para luego hacerme daño"SUELTAME! No, no necesito que me digas que soy lindo-dijo furioso pero la sonrisa le delataba mientras se movia nervioso, Harry iba a hablar pero la mujer le cogio del cuello y le anzo a la cama de nuevo

-mocoso no te levantes, la única manera que dejaras esa cama es curado o muerto-la mujer espero ver miedo o molestia sin embargo el chico solo inflo sus mofletes y se acostó farfullando sobre enfermeras cabezotas que encadenaban a sus pacientes a las camas

-y porque e llama mocoso?¿y quien es usted?-la muer solo se puso de pie frente a el con una botella en la mano

-yo soy la doctora kureha mocoso ¿eres feliz?-harry miro a la mujer fijamente

-encantado, soy Harry….y deja de llamarme mocoso!

-que yo sepa alguien de 14 años es un mocoso-sonrio ante la cara confusa del chico

-….14?...tengo 18!-info sus mofletes logrando parecer aun mas pequeño

-no, tus huesos me dicen que tienes 14, asi que tienes 14-chopper se acerco al moreno con un espejo y se lo dio, cuando Harry vio su reflejo vio su yo de 14 años pero no estaba escuálido como estuvo antes, sino que parecía que al caer del velo le había devuelto a esa edad y en su mejor forma posible

-TENGO 14 AÑOS! Maldito velo, porque demonios tengo que volver a pasar por todo de nuevo! No es justo!...un momento por eso fawkes parece asi ahora!

-la otra mocosa? También tiene 14 la conoces? Y que hicisteis para acabar asi, tu tienes un desgaste físico continuado,varis quemaduras el brazo roto, 4 costillas sin hala de los golpes y cortes de menor importancia, asi como daños en el sistema nervioso por descargas eléctricas continuas, y no puedo explicarme como hiciste la cicatriz en la frente, ella, esta en coma temporal, despertara en un par he horas, tiene un gran corte en el brazo y otro en la cintura, casi la parten por la mitad, quedara cicatriz, a demás de agotamiento, y parece haber recibido varias descargas eléctricas entre otras cosas

-por lo que ha dicho…entonces e s fawkes, solo ella podría tener esas heridas estando conmigo…entonces es humana ahora-ignoro la mirada curisa del reno y a kureha, lo que molesto a la mujer-pero entonces esta claro que fue el velo….o al caer aquí tal vez nos ajustamos a la energía,….eso explicaría porque me siento raro? Puede ser, seguro ella sabe mas, total, tiene bastantes mas años que yo-recibio otro capon-ay! Porque me das ahora!?

-de que hablas mocoso enano?!-kureha se sento de forma despreocupada en una silla y dio otro trago largo de su btella mientras chopper se acercaba a la chica para cambiar as vendas

-esto…-harry miiro a la mujer a los ojos para leerle al mente cuando recibió otro capon-y ahora que?!

-que hs echo en mi cabeza mocoso?!-los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe

-lo has sentido?, pero si eres una muggle…-recibio otro capon-ay!

-No se que es un murcle pero dime que has hecho ahora si no quieres que te heche a la ventisca

-es….lo que llamamos legirimancia, el arte de leer la mente, se supone que los muggles no deberían ser capaces de detectar la intrusión, lo siento pero tenia que ver si podía confiar en ti-tanto la doctora como el reno casi podían ver unas orejas de gato bajar apenadas-esto…un muggle es alguie sin…-se moordio el labio nervioso-"se supone que no podemos decirlo…pero estamos en otro mundo, asiq ue se sigue aplicando esa teoría?, bueno, después de loq eu hicieron el mundo mágico se puede morir si quiere"…alguien sin magia

-…magia….pretendes que me crea esa chorrada?-la doctora se levanto crujiéndose los nudillos mientras un aura oscura le rodeaba, logrando que a Harry le cayese una gotita

-puedo demostrarlo! Mira-fue a llevar la mano al bolsillo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir su varita-mi varita?...se me rompería durate el ataque o caería…a ver…como era sin varita?-ladeo la cabeza mientras ponía un dedo en la barbilla y los otros dos le miraban raro por mencionar la varita-a ya se!...se ponían los dedos como una varita-junto los dos dedos-luego canalizabas la energía por ellos y wingardium leviosa!-hizo el movimiento y en un instante kureha y chopper se encontraban flotando cabeza abajo

-aaaaaaa! Bajame bajame bajame!-pataleaba el reno mientras Harry reia divertido, mientras kureha estaba al estilo indio mientras flotaba y daba vueltas por la habitación

-y como se que no es una akuma no mi?-dijo sospechosa la mujer

-akuma no mi?...no se que es eso pero en fin….como era….como lo dijo malfoy?...-bajo a los otros ds al suelo aunque choppe de alguna forma cayo entre todas las probetas y libros mientrs kureha volvió a su silla-ya recuerdo, …serpentsoria-y ante lso ojos de los otros dos una gran cobra real salió de un brillo en la punta de lso dedos del chico-que dices ahora?-sonrio

-es de verdad?-kureha cogió en un movimiento rápido a la serpiente de la cabeza exminandola-puede segregar veneno?

-esta en particular no, porque no tengo la energía suficiente para hacer una serpiente perfecta, pero se pueden crear para que puedan, a demás, la magia sin varit cansa mas y es mas devil, supongo que no podre hacer muchos de los hechizos que podía antes, sin embargo hay muchas otras ramas de la magia aparte de los encantamientos, por ejemplo…transformaciones, …runas antiguas, aritmacia, adivinación, auqne en reaidad no sirve para nada, herbologia, pociones y muchas mas

-herbologia y pociones?-la rubia se intereso-¿por ejemplo?

-bueno, tenemos pociones para casi todo, desde dolores de cabeza, para dar energía, traer buena suerte, aunque es peligroso usarla, hay filtros como el de muerte en vida que el cuerpo vive pero a la vez esta en un estado de animación suspendida(no se si sirve para eso pero aquí si XD) entre otras, pero no es mi especialidad

-interesante…-harry podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de la mujer girar descontrolados-teneis como pagar la factura por mims cuidados?

-factura?...no tenemos dinero…"bueno, no me costaría transformar algo en dinero pero solo si no queda otra"-la sonrisa de la anciana aumento

-la factura asciende a 200.000.000 de beries-chopper tropezó al oir la factura, sabia que la doctorine le gustaba cobrar de mas, pero eso era la factura mas cara que habían echo nunca, y habían curado pacientes mas graves incluso con wapol persiguiéndoles

-…eso es mucho o poco?...ya le dije no se nada de este sitio, tampoco sobre la moneda-kureha frunció el ceño

-y se puede saber donde estabas antes? Mocoso

-…en otro mundo

-…OTRO MUNDO!-chillo el reno-e,e,e,e eso es imposible!

-claro que no!, acababa de vencer al tipo que quería dominar la sociedad mágica, cuando los que se suponía que eran mis aliados, mis mejores amigos y quien consideraba un abuelo intentaron matarme, pero gracias a fawkes-apunto a la chica aun inconsciente-que era un fénix en mi mundo

-un fénix?...no existen son solo mitología

-bueno, te sorprenderías por ver mi mundo, en fin,q ue fawques recibió un hechizo que quería matarme, y fue herida, me dijo que escapara y luego se reunió con migo en una sala qu tenia el"velo de la muerte" que se decía era una entrada al mundo de los muertos, auqnue esta claro que no es asi, en fin,q ue me lanzaron la maldición asesina, que acaba con el alma en un cuerpo matándolo al instante, pero como estaba tan devil no pude evitarlo, sin embargo fawkes se volvió a poner en medio, y del impulso nos tiro a ambos por el velo inconscientes, supongo que entonces me encontrasteis y eso es todo

-pero…-empezo curioso el reno, al fin y al cabo esos humanos no aprecian tenerle miedo, y habia oído que los brujos eran como mounstruos,..auqnue llamaban bruja a la doctorine, asi que no podían ser tan malos-pero si el dio la cosa asesina…porque esta viva?

-porque es un fénix, se supone que los fénix o mueren, sino que renacen de sus cenizas, pienso que la maldición solo funcionaria como un hechizo de tortura, sip, eso podría explicarlo todo…¿por cierto…donde estoy?

-en la isla de drum, en grand line

-y grand line es…?

-chopper explícaselo tu, me voy-la mujer se levanto-no dejes que se levanten hasta que curen y que no salgan de la casa hasta que paguen la factura-abrio la puerta dejando el frio helado entrar y se fue

-que frio! Como puede salir en camiseta corta ¡!-harry miro la puerta con horror-nunca habia estado en un sitio tan frio en mi vida!-harry se cayo para ver a chopper mirándole escondiendo solo un cuerno y un ojo y dejando el resto a la vista como un niño pequeño-…chopper verdad?-el reno asintió sin darse cuenta ante la sonrisa del ojiverde-puedes decirme que es grand line?

-bueno…este ..¿mundo? se compone de islas, de todos los tipos y tamaños, y hay dos grandes fronters que dividen el mundo, la línea roja, que es un gran acantilado por el que nadie puede pasar porque es imposible, y grand line, que es una gran franja que rodea el mundo, y estos dos dividen el mundo en 4 oceanos, norte sur este y oeste-harry asintió diciendo que entendía lo que decía-en grand line es el lugar mass peligroso del mundo, porque es donde todos los grandes piratas viajan, esta el gobierno mundial de la marina, son los que controlan todo, y también están las akuma no mi, que son frutas que dan poderes increíbles a los que las comen,….yo..yo comi una akuma no mi la hito hito no mi y aprendía a hablar y pensar como un humano…po..por eso soy un mounstruo

-eso es genial!-el reno levanto los ojos para ver como las dos esmerldas soltaban estrellitas brillantes que se clavaban en su sombrero-y encima sabes medicina, es increíble….HAS DICHO PIRATAS!

-kyaaaa piratas donde donde?-los dos se giraron al oir una voz de chica, sentada en su cama mirando a todos lados con una sonrisa fawkes estaba despierta-donde están los piratas, queiro ver los piratas!...eh? donde estoy?

-fawkes?-la chica de pelo multicolor miro hacia l voz y vio a Harry

-harry?..harry!-de un salto fue a la cama del moreno y lo estrangulo en un abrazo dee oso- me alegro que estes bien, estaba tan preocupadaa y molesta, y asustada deuqe te hiciean algo como eso, -miro a chopper-kyaaaa que lindo!-se lanzo contra el animal y le asfixio en otro abrazo-puedo darle un bocaado?-miro a Harry con ojitos suplicantes-…un momento…porque puedo hablar?...y….porque demonios estoy dando un abrazo?...se supone que los fénix tenemos alas..no brazos….harry…porque pareces de 14 años?

-creoq ue es obra del velo cuando caimos¿puedes hacer magia?, yo apenas puedo un wingardium y un sectumsempra sin agotarme y sin varita

-..harry soy un fénix, no se hacer magia de la misma forma que tu, lo mio es la magia elemental de fuego-extendio la mano y una pequeña llama lleno su palma, chopper la miro con los ojos abiertos-..aqune siento que mi magia es mucho mas débil…supngo que entre el cansancio y el viaje dimensional a demás del cambio físico, nuestras reservas mágicas deben haberse reducido considerablemente para poder soportar los cambios

-….ya….un momento como sabes que hemos viajado entre dimensiones?

-pues porque el velo sirve para eso…en teoría-una gotita cayo por su frente-quiero decir, fue inventado para eso, pero como todos los que han pasado a través de el nunca volvieron para decir si funcionaba al final acabaron por decir que era una puerta al mundo de los muertos…sin embargo en las runas de la peurta decía claramente que era para viajar, pero esos idiotas confundieron la runa de dimensión con la de muerte,, y asi acabo al cosa

-….como sabes todo eso?

-….y encima habla!-volvio a abrazarlo mientras el reno intentaba escapar sin resultados-bueno, es norml ya que vi crear el velo hace…284 años?...mas o menos, en realidad supongo que lo de parecer que tengo 14 me pega ya que soy una cria comparado con otros fénix que llegan a los 1000 años-justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro kureha con uan gran ven en la frente, de un capon hizo que Harry se acostara, cogió a fawkes de la camisa y la lanzo a la cama sin ! que estoy conaleciente!…y quien eres tu?

-soy l doctora kreha mocosa…dime¿eres feliz?-fawkes la miro fijamente antes de hablar sin pensar

-pareces que tiens 145 añ fuerte golpe se oyo en el bosque-porque me pegas!-lagrimones caian de sus ojos

-tengo 136 años mocosa!-a Harry le cayo una gotita

-"no estaba tan lejos"

-quereis saber el secreto de mi juventud?-abrio la botella y bebió

-no gracias-hablo el chico-…esto…como se supone que vamos a pagar la factura? Quiero decir no tenemos nada

-bueno, entonces,…tendréis que ser mis esclavos durante 10 años, y hablame de esas pociones y hervologia

-pociones y herbologia?...son mi especialidad!-dijo alegre fawkes desde la cama-snape me dejaba estar con el mientras hacia sus pociones y le ayudba con los ingredientes y otras cosas, a demás, de que podía ver los libros de dumbles cuando quería si el no estaba en el despacho, sin contar todo lo que eh ido aprendiendo con los años

-cuantos años tienes?-harry hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban

-eh..bueno….pues..unos 300 años, mas o menos, perdi la cuenta-toda la sala quedo en silencio hasta que chopper y harry gritaron

-300 años! Como es eso posible?!

-bueno, se supone que yo era un fénix!, ya dije que los fénix pueden vivis mil años o mas, auqneu solo conozco a dos que llegan hasta eso, creo que yo soy la mas joven de todos los fénix de nuestro mundo-sentencio-en fin, si qiueres eso por ayudrnos lo veo justo, a cuanto asciende la factura?

-200.000.000 berries

-…eso es mucho o poco-miro a Harry que se encogió de hombros

-como quieres que lo sepa?, en fin, tampoco creo que sea malo, no pienso que llegue a superar a lso dursley o dumbles-

-entonces aceptamos esto….como se llama?-chopper miro a la pareja con curiosidad, eran humanos raos, es mas, la chica antes no habia sido humana sino un pájaro?!, tal vez el no era un mounstruo tan horrible como todos le habían dicho?

-kureha, y vosotros dos, teneis prohibido levantaros de la cama en una semana, esta claro?

-siiii-dijron al unisono como niños obedientes

-entonces mocosa empieza a hablar de esas dos

-claro!-y asi fawkes empezó a contarle a kureha los básicos de las pociones y las plantas de su mundo

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llegaron a esa isla, kureha les habia enseñado un mapa del mundo y también les habia dicho lo que ocurria en la isla con wapol, y que no se involucrasen en ello, a lo que ellos habían obedecido, ya que ninguno quería mas problemas en su vida, al menos cuando estaban tan débiles, porque Harry habían descubierto que no podía hacer mas que un tercio o menos de la magia de antes, auqnue podía usar su forma animago perfectamente, las heridas estaban sanadas y la única cicatriz que quedaba era el rayo en su frente, ya que la mayoría de sus cicatrices, al aparecer en un cuerpo de 14 aun no existían, fawkes por otro lado, mantenía su magia sobre el fuego auqnue de una forma mas débil, podía crear pequeñas esferas de fuego y cubrir sus extremidades, y estaba trabajando para conseguir volver a transformarse en el fénix que era pero como si fuera un animaga, y aun no lo habia logrado del todo

Por otro lado habían estado hablándole a kureha de su mundo, sobretodo fawkes le enseñaba sobre pociones y herbologia, habían descubierto que muchas de las plantas de la isla servían como sustitutivos en algunas pociones, y tenían propiedades especiales , por otro lado kureha habia decidido, entre persecución y persecución por parte de la guardia del inútil rey que si los dos iban a estar con ella tendrían que aprender de medicina que no fuera mágica sin embargo habia quedado claro que no era su especialidad asi que sabían sobre primeros ausilios y reconocer algunas enfermedades típicas, a demás, de que Harry habia decidido que le gustaba la doctora y le pidió ayuda para mejorar su forma física , en el que el primer paso fue aprender a no usar abrigo, y ddo que Harry comenzó fawkes decidió acompañarlo, asi que ahí estaban, caminando los dos por la playa, recolectando plantas y otros ingredientes utiles,Harry llevaba un pantalos negro pesquero lleno de bolsillos, y una camiseta estilo japonés sin mangas, también negra con un detalle de hiedra en la espalda de color verde oscuro y que se ceñia perfectamente, fawkes llevaba una pieza que consistía en las piernas llegaban hasta las rodillas sin ajustarse, como un pantalos de campana pero corto, hacia un agujero en el estomago y otro en la espalda hasta llegar al pecho donde volvia a unirse la tela hasta hacer un cuello de tortuga todo negro, con el pelo largo suelto y sus ojos violetas tapados con unas grandes gafas de sol copiando a kureha para molestia de la mujer y diversión de ambos adolescentes, se habían ido acercando a chopper poco a poco al darse cuenta del trama que tenia,le demostraban que querin ser sus amigos, al fianl habían acabado viéndolo como un hermanito de peluche, auqnue el reno aun no lo supiera

-en el fondo es agradable estar aquí¿no crees Harry?

-si-se agacho a coger unas algas que habían llegado a la orilla y las puso en una bolsa con varios departamentos-auqnue seria mejor sin ese idiota de wapol tocando las narices, una pena que no podamos hacer nada aun-ninguno de los dos habia visitado ningún pueblo ya que habia guardias por todos lados y no estaban al 100% de sus capacidades. Harry miro a la chica y la vio oteando el cielo asi que miro en la misma dirección, al principio no vio nada pero unos segundos mas tarde en el aire apareció un punto negro o gris, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que pudieron distinguirlo-…una lechuza?...que demonios hace una lechuza aquí? –pero fueron aun mas sorprendidos cuando vieron, que el ave se paro frente a ellos, fawkes extendió el brazo y la lechuza se subió a el , Harry un aturdido cogió la carta que llevaba-un sello de gringgots?

-nee Harry, vidianne dice que si podemos darle agua o algod e comer

-…hablas con los pajaros?-fawkes le miro mal-..ya claro-rio nervioso-el lógico, y tenemos todas las plantas que dijo kureha y varias otras que pueden servir, volvemos?-la chica asintió

-y no debería extrañarte tanto, tu hablas con los reptiles

-reptiles…crei que solo era para las serpientes

-eso es lo que todos creen, lo que pasa es que las srpientes son los mas inteligentes, a demás, de los consierados mas seguros para hablar, creo que los cocodrilos no son muy parlanchines, y las iguanas suelen pasar de las ordenes, las serpientes son las mas leales a los hablantes

Siguieron hasta llegar a la casa árbol de kureha, la doctora les habia dado una habitación en la parte alta del tronco del árbol donde almacenaba las cosas, habían trasformado dos camas,con esfuerzo, ya que incluso eso les cansaba, y organizado el lugar, asiq ue ahora tenían una especie de cuarto ahí. Cuando entraron por la puerta kurh y chopper habían vuelto de donde hubiesen estado

-hola oba-chan!-un puño fue directo a la nuca de Harry-

-maldito mocosos, no respetan a un belleza como yo-harry habia cogido a costumbre de llamarla asi apenas hacia un mes, y cada vez que lo hacia kureha le golpeaba duro, pero eso no le detenia de llamarla

-hey kure ya tagimos todas las cosas-otro capon resonó en la casa-y ami porque me pegas!

-por usar ese odioso nombre-soplo su puño que echaba humo –traed la bolsa…que demonios es ese pjarraco- la lechuza ululo molesta

-es una lechuza de nuestro mundo-explico el ojiverde-aunque no se como ha llegado siquiera….hay ratones en la casa?-se gano otro capon-y ahora porque?

-como va a haber ratones con este clima, usa la cabeza que para algo te estoy enseñando-se fue hacai el laboratorio mascullando sobre mocosos molestos y darles una patada en el culo,los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron en unas sillas, mientras chopper les miraba por el rabillo del ojo, le caian bien, pero no sabia como acercarse a ellos

-fawkes, te importa leerla?-harry se levanto con una sonrisa mientras la chica miraba divertida

-claro? Chopper te quieres quedar a oirla?-el renito salto cuando fue agarrado por debajo de los brazos, elevado y tras caminar un poco acabo sentado en el regazo de Harry que lo abrazaba como un peluche mientras fawkes los veía con corazoncitos en los ojos , el medico miro hacia arriba y vio como el ojiverde le dedicaba una sonrisa y no supo que decir-ejem., dejemos las cosas tiernas y adorables para luego, a ver que dice

_Estimados Harry potter y fawkes Phoenix_"que originales con mi apellido-comento la fénix"

_Antes de nada explicaremos como logramos escribirles si están en otra dimensión, hace casi 300 añños los goblins ayudamos a la construcción del velo como puente entre los mundos, cada vez que alguien pasa por el nosotros nos tenemos que encargar de notificarle todos los ajustes que hace el banco con respecto a sus cuentas. El echo de que los magos modernos no sepan la función del velo no nos incumbe y por tanto no les informamos de su error "_a ambos viajeros les cayo una gotita"_ tras ser informados de que ustedes pasaron a través del velo este apareció en gringots en el despacho del director de la sucursal, y nos mostro lo ocurrido tras la derrota de tom riddle conocido como lord voldemort, por lo que nos tomamos la libertad de llevar a cabo acciones legales_

_Primero, denunciamos a todos los presentes que le atacaron, por intento de asesinato, asesinato, ya que ellos no saben que esta vivo salvo que usted nos pida lo contrario, traición, conspircion contra usted y el mundo mágico, robo, y extorsion. Tras ello se anuncio al mundo mágico lo ocurrido, y fueron declarados culpables todos ellos incluidos albus Dumbledore Hermione granger y la familia weasleey entre otros varios,la sentencia fue la destrucion de sus varitas y ser drenados del 70% de su magia original,asi mismo dos tercios de todos sus bienes fueron depositados en las bobedas potter y Phoenix como los dos damnificados por los incidentes, debido a ello la cuentas de ambos ascienden a : cuentas Phoenix: (insertar cifra impronunciable por cantidad de ceros) cuentas potter (se sumaron las bobedas black por herencia de su padrino, mas los requisado asciende a: cifra aun mas innombrable) traducidas ambas a berrier, la moneda del mundo donde han acabado serian (aun mas ceros en la cifra y muchos mas ceros y números que la anterior) _

_Una vez dicho todos estos asuntos hablaremos de su viaje, como a todos los viajeros que atravesaron el velo, auqnue ustedes son los únicos en el ultimo siglo, seguimos un sencillo procedimiento, primero de todo deben depositar dos gotas de sangre cada uno en los rectángulos con sus nombres al final del pergamino"_ambos lo hicieron y un brillo salio creando un medallón y una pulsera cada cuadrado"_habran comprobado que ha surgido un medallón y un accesorio, primero pasaremos al medallón, este les permite acceder a sus cuentas de gringots como cualquier cliente depositando una gota de sangre y diciendo la cantidad deseada al igualque cualquier otra transacción que deseen, también les permite comunicarse con nosotros si canalizan su magia a través de la gema del centro"_los medallones eran parecidos a una hermosa cruz las puntas de arriba y los laterales se dibidian en tres pequeños picos, y la de abajo acababa como un puñal, tenia el tamaño de la palma de la mano y en el centro tenían como petalos con runas en cada pétalo(la cruz de dgray man) y una piedra de color blanco en el centro" _no pueden ser quitados de ustedes ni destruidos salvo por ustedes ya que fueron creados con su sangre, también permiten que ingresen dinero porque como saben gringots es el lugar mas seguro del mundo como se ha demostrado salvo por cierta persona, no seños potter? Como iba diciendo, los accesorios por otro lado comprobaran que son diferentes cada uno, eso se debe a que, primero, como los medallones solo usted pueden quitárselos, aunque no sabemos si pueden ser destruidos o no, en realidad son un obsequio de gringots por tan importante paso en sus vidas, son armas creadas por los goblins resistentes nunga perderan el filo, si son de filo, o serán rayadas o abolladas, basta que canalicen energía a través para que tomen su verdadera forma. Advertimos,son armas totalmente neutras, no tienen ningún efecto aparte de sus propiedades duraderas y el sistema antirrobo,si quieren añadidos deberán encontrar ustedes el modo de lograrlo_

_Sin embargo, pese a la posibilidad de comunicacion habran comprobado que su energía se ha visto drásticamente reducida, y sus varitas fueron destruidas, eso es debido a motivos de seguridad, a cambio sus capacidades físicas han mejorado, en el caso de la señorita fawkes debido a su misteriosa transformación en humana si desea convertirse en fénix deberá aprender por la forma animaga, una vez lo logre podrá cambiar ente ambas sin problemas y con mucha menos dificultad que cualquier animago. Ningún objeto mágico podrá ser enviado a ustedes aunque eso no se aplica a cosas no muggles._

_Después de todas estas explicaciones, y si aceptan los términos dados o los rechazan por favor escriban la respuesta y envíenla junto a nuestra lechuza oficial y cerraremos todos los tramites_

_Atte: grimphook administrador de las cámaras potter y Phoenix_

Los tres presentes en la sala mantuvieron silencio hasta que fawkes hablo

-genial! Has visto las pulseras? Son increíbles!-harry miro al pulsera y el medallón en sus manos junto con chopper que miraba curioso las dos piezas que habían salido de la carta!

Fawkes se puso el colgante y luego la pulsera, la ultima era un cilindro en la parte de arriba de la muñeca, con grabados en blanco y azul turquesa mientras el metal era de color negro del cilindro salían una serie de pinchos en la parte de arriba mientras una tira redonda mas fina hacia de cadena rodeando su muñeca toda en un negro brillante

Por otro lado la de Harry, en la parte de arriba tenia una cuchilla que hacia una curva, la línea que sujetaba la cuchilla era de metal rojo sangre mientras la cuchilla era negra la mitad junto al rojo mientras la otra mitad era blanco perla, la chuchilla estaba colocada de forma paralela a la muñeca para que li la doblaba no se conrtase, y era sujetada por dos tiras de metal rojo cada una unida a un extremo de la cuchilla

-son geniales….pero crees que funcionara? Quiero decir, si no gastan mucha magia seria realmente para pelear no crees Faw? Tu que crees chopper?-harry miro al reno que no apartaba la mirada de ambos chicos mientras recordaba lo que decía la carta, resulta que si querían podrían comprar toda la isla! Y unas supuestas armas convertidas en pulseras habían salido de un trozo de papel tras echar sangre en un cuadrado! Y era verdad que venían de otro mundo!-chopper?-el usuario de la fruta del demonio había comenzado a temblar y bajo de golpe se alejo de ellos y los señalo

-entonces sois brujos! Y me vais a transformar en rana!, y , y, y teneis un monton de dinero!, y quereis comerme crudo porque soy un reno de nariz azul! Y yo no pienso que lo que haceis es genial y me gustaría que fuerais mis amigos habéis entendido?!-lo ultimo lo dijo nervioso mientras se tambaleaba como gelatina con una sonrisa feliz y una vez acabo salio corriendo hacia donde estaba la doctora

-…-ambos se miraron y al unisono suspiraron-es tan adorable, este hermano pequeño nuestro verdad Harry?

-cierto-ambos sonrieron y esperaron a que le contara a kureha para ver lo que hacia la mujer

Habían pasado otros tres meses, por fin estaban físicamente recuperados del todo, tambein habían aumentado su fuerza física bastante con eso de que kureha mas de una ocasión lso había tirado al rio helado a que nadaran un par de horas, o les mandaba a la zona de los conejos gigantes a recoger hierbas, era divertido, aterrador…pero divertido, también habían logrado fortalecer un poco su magia, a demás de que practicaron su forma animaga y fawkes pudo por fin volver a su forma fénix, lo que fascino a chopper y kureha, que el cuerpo, sin una akuma no mi, fuera capaz de adaptarse y modificarse junto a sus necesidades fisiológicas, sin dañar el cuerpo o mente del individuo.

Harry también volvió a entrenar como hizo durante la guerra, pues con 16 años decidio,a escondidas de todos, y con total sigilo apuntarse a varias clases de artes marciales,a a demás de aprender por su cuenta, sin embargo ahora aplicaba esos conocimientos para entrenar con chopper en su forma humana, y ambos habían mejorado bastante, a demás de que fawkes y el peleaban con las armas de los duendes para aprender a usarlas

Un dia divertido fue cuando kureha recibió el pago de la factura mas intereses, de golpe una mañana después de que fuerana buscar ingredientes ara medicinas, casi se le resbalaron las gafas de los ojos, pero solo casi, y acabaron resbalando cuando justo después fawkes y Harry le pidieron que siguiera enseñándoles

Ese dia parecía ser como cualquier otro, nada mas levantarse kureha les había lanzado por los aires fuera de la casa para que fueran a entrenar nadando al rio que hoy estaba a un estupendo grado (1º) lo cual comparado con los -25º era un gustazo, mientras nadaban durante un par de horas ambos recordaban la primera vez que habían ido al pueblo en sus formas humanas hacia un mes, habían ido antes y había sido divertido ver las reacciones del pueblo cuando vieron a la bruja kureha y su criatura extraña acompañados de un hermoso gato negro de ojos verdes y un pájaro rojo y dorado ambos subidos sobre el animal de cuernos mirando todo con curiosidad, después de ello se comentaba que debían ser algún animal extrañño para poder sobrevivir en ese clima, luego habían ido al pueblo con sus ropas típicas, de manga corta y pantalones por las rodillas sin dar un solo tiriton, pues después de cinco meses con kureha se habían acostumbrado al frio, la gente alucinaba mientras veía a los dos chicos de 14, sin embargo ambos hicieron migas con todos los pueblos que visitaron, tenían un don de gentes y gracias a ello ahora eran parte del circulo de cotilleos de la isla, e incluso habían iniciado un par por diversión, nadie les había preguntado por su pasado, y de vez en cuando daban algún consejo sobre cocina Harry y sobre algunas plantas para remedios caseros fawkes, lo que les hizo ganarse rápidamente la simpatía de todos

Seguían pensando en cualquier cosa cuando, en un remanso del rio vieron chocar contra la orilla de la playa un par de bolas o parecido, ambos se miraron y decidieron ir a ver que era, salieron del agua escurriendo los bañadores en os que habían transformado su ropa, era una de als pocas cosas que podían hacer casi sin pensar, y os cambiaron a su conjunto de siempre, cuando llegaron a donde estaban las dos esferas vieron que eran una especie de fruta rara, una de ellas era verde oscuro con espirales con líneas rojas mientras la otra era amarilla con cuadrados haciendo espirales con líneas azules

-nee que crees que sean?-la pelirroja golpeo con un palo una de las esperas con hojas mientras Harry miraba la otra de cerca exponiéndola a la luz

-mmm….recuerdas que chopper dijo que lo que comio era redondo con espirales?...a lo mejor es una de esas…komi nomi?-intento recordar harry

-akuma no mi?...de verdad esta cosa podría dar poderes?-señalo la extraña fruta-…aunque..no te recuerdan un poco a howarts, griffindor y slytherin-señalo al que tenia Harry en la mano-y huflepuff y ravenclaw, que casualidad verdad?

-cierto, te parece que se las enseñemos a kureha?, no se si seria buena idea comerla, prefiero preguntarle-harry metio la fruta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras fawkes le dio la suya para que la metiera en otro bolsillo ya que ella no tenia y no quería cambiar su ropa

Kureha estaba investigando a ver si alguna de las cosas que el par de autoimpuestos alumnos le había enseñado lograba aumentar la reacción del polvo de hiruluk , iba a echar un ingrediente en el vial hirviendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mujer tuvo que hacer malabares para que no explotara nada, no le apetecia parecerse a ese lunático y sus explosiones

-Oba-san/kure!-dos voces alegres se le clavaron el los oídos por tan horribles sobrenombres, y lo peor era que después de casi 600 capones seguían llamándole asi, estaba a punto de rendirse, pero antes, dos fuertes golpes hicieron eco en la montaña y dentro de la casa de kureha dos jóvenes estaban en el suelo con un buen par de chichones con humo saliendo

-porque nos pegas?!-se quejo Harry con lagrimitas aguantadas en sus ojos logrando que kureha diera un paso hacia atrás, ahí estaba el otro motivo por el que estaba a punto de rendirse, ese condenado mocoso tenia esa técnica escondida en su arsenal y cuanto mas duro o poderoso era su rival mejor funcionaba, fawkes simplemente le dejaba trabajar su magia con una sonrisa ya que era junto a chopper los únicos inmunes a demás de los niños, todos los demás en la isla, incluso los guardias que habían encontrado, caian ante esas lagrimitas-y nosotros que te trajimos algo increíble para que lo vieras-eso capto al atención de la mujer

-el que-harry saco de sus bolsillos dos grandes frutas-eso son akuma no mi? De donde demonios las cogisteis?

-estaban en una de las playas las vimos mientras nadamos, pero no quisimos comerlas sin enseñartelas, al fin y al cabo a lo mejor sabias lo que hacían

-como demonios iba yo a saberlo si quereis averiguarlo coméroslas-miro a los chicos que se miraban

-entonces no podríamos nedar de nuevo?...sera una pena no poder hacer nuestros viajes por el rio, tendremos que volver a los conejos-dijo divertida la ojivioleta

-cierto, auqneu en el fondo sigo diciendo que esos conejos son adorables a su manera, a la de tres, una, dos, tres salud!-chopper y la doctora vieron como los dos adolescentes mordieron la fruta, tragaron y empezaron a ponerse verdes

-QUE ASCOOOOO!sabe fatal! De que demonios esta hecha? De poción crezehuesos?!-se quejo Harry

-la mia al menos sabia peor que ese mejunje-fawkes estaba comiendo un puñado de nieve y le paso otro a Harry que comenzó a mas masticar para quitarse el mal sabor a base de dormir su lengua

-notais algo raro?-pregunto curioso chopper que ya había admitido su papel de hermanito peluche, sobretodo porque casi siempre era atrapado por Harry cuando este se iba a dormir la siesta o parecido

-no se, yo…no me siento diferente ¿me veis diferente? –fawkes dio una vuelta para ver si había algo raro en ella

-si vais a hacer lo que sea largaos fuera, no quiero mi casa destrozada-kureha lanzo a los tres por los aires fuera de su casa para que acabasen enterrados de cintura para arriba en la nieve sin embargo cuando chopper y Harry salieron notaron que la nieve alrededor de fawkes se había convertido en aguany vuelto a congelarse tras derretirse

-que ha pasado?-el moreno miro curioso a la chica

-…no tengo idea, simplemente pensé en salir de ahí y note que la temperatura de mi cuerpo cambio…como si me convirtiese en fuego?...fue una sensación extraña, era diferente de cuando uso mis poderes de fénix…un momento, seguimos teniendo magia?!-ambos se miraron alarmados se pusieron de pie en seguida y comenzarona cambiar a su forma animal, teniendo éxito en el intento, luego cambiaron de forma y transformaron sus pulseras también con éxito, y por ultimo hicieron un par de hechizos como transformar su ropa y levitar un par de arboles pesados,

-creo que mi magia es algo mas débil per de forma extraña, queiro decir, para la forma animaga y las armas no ha cambiado pero para hacer hechizos me siento mucho mas cansado de lo normal

-…yo igual…. No tiene sentido!

-a lo mejor-ambos miraron a su acompañante-…bueno…

-tienes una teoría chopper-fawkes se sento en el suelo seguida por los otros dos

-dijisteis que vuestra magia tenia un nucleo mágico, pero que cada mago tiene habilidades mejores para ciertas cosas y malas en otras, lo que habies dicho ahora me lo confirma, creo que en realidad no teneis un solo nucleo mágico, sino que en realidad son varios nucleos conectados, cada uno con diferente función y capacidad, algunos varian con la edad y otros se mantienen o alcanzan un máximo, supongo que la parte destinada a hechizos que requieran movimientos determinados o de un solo tipo de actividad ha sido consumido por la akuma no mi para ganar mas energía mientras que aquellos que la magia considera necesarios o que no pueden ser modificados por alguna razón se han quedado intactos, como son los que usais para transformaros, que seria algo asi como un botón, en vez de una bolsa de energía, y el de als armas, ya que podría ser una cantidad fija y solo se usa para activar los objetos mágicos como vuestros colgantes-harry y fawkes se miraron para luegoladear la cabeza y golpear su puño en la palma al comprender lo que dijo chopper

-kyaaa eres tan listo!-fawkes dio un abrazo al pequeño mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Harry

-bajalo o se mareara-la chica se detuvo y el reno bajo tambaleándose-entonces…tu fruta hace que cambies tu temperatura?

-no creo, yo no note mi temperatura aumentar…tal vez…me converto en fuego?...auqneu seria una tontería siendo yo un fénix….

-…no se, y yo no noto nada raro…y con una pelea?, esa es la mejor forma de ver que pasa-sugirio el pelinegro

-buena idea contra quien chopper o yo?

-creo que lo mejor seria que nos ayudases chopper, conocemos tus habilidades asi que sabremos si algo que pasa es por algo que hicimos o no-el medico asintió y cambio a su forma humana-cuerpo a cuerpo para comprobar que ocurre

-adelante! –dio inicio la prueba

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente, chopper dio un puñetazo pero Harry lo esquivo y contraataco con una patada a la cabeza que fue detenida por uno de los brazos del otro, justo en ese momento fawkes noto como gotas de agua saliendo del golpe pero no dijo nada, entonces Harry fue a dar un puñetazo pero chopper le cogio la mano, sin embargo cuando Harry intento retroceder para soltarse todos se quedaron calados al ver como la muñeca del chico se escurrio de entre los dedos como agua y cuando se separaron Harry miro su puño sorprendido

-agua?...me convierto en agua?...no es un poco ironico teniendo en cuenta que no puedo nadar?-dijo alzando una ceja

-es una fruta logia-oyeron una voz tras ellos, un hombre alto, les sacaba un par de cabezas o mas, con un abrigo verde largo pelo y ojos negros y una especie de espada martillo en su espalda, les miraba sorprendido

-hola Dalton-ambos chicos habían visto a chopper casi correr a los pocos segundos de soltar a Harry, ambos sabían lo que había pasado con Dalton pero parecía que el hombre no había notado al reno, y las otras veces soli había visto a los hermanos, como todos los qu los conocían les llamaban aunque no se parecieran en nada

Habían conocido al hombre hacia un par de meses cuando, mientras volvían de nadar en el rio lo vieron entrenando con su espada y se quedaron mirando un rato, Harry sentado en el suelo mientras fawkes se subia a una rama por su complejo de pájaro

El hombre se detuvo al ver a ambos chicos después de unos minutos

-quienes sois vosotros?-miro a ambos que no parecían llegar a los 13 o 14 años, pero tenían un aura amenazante si uno se fijaba realmente bien

-yo soy Harry y ella fawkes, llegamos hace unos cuatro meses aquí,pareces realmente fuerte-dijo conadmiracion el moreno mientras la chica se limitaba a mirar al hombre

-…gracias, me llamo Dalton,

-dalton…?ese no es el nombre de uno de los guardias del tal wapol?-pregunto la pelirroja y noto como el hombre lucia bastante avergonzado de ser reconocido por ello-no pareces un bastardo sin corazón…tienes un aura agradable, es verde hierva-sonrio la chica

-en serio? Entonces no puedes ser mala persona si fawkes dice eso, se le d bien calar a la gente-en realidad como fénix podía sentir los corazones de la gente y …representar sus auras con un color, aunque cansaba bastante por lo que no lo usaba mucho-nee eres bueno con la espada?, es que hace poco conseguimos un par de armas pero no sabemos muy bien como usarlas,…podrias enseñarnos-puso ojitos de cachorrito nv1 y antes de que pudiera pensarlo el hombre había aceptado ayudar a los dos

Desde entonces se encontraban un par de días a la semana para entrenar y gracias a ello habían mejorado bastante

-entonces…que es un tipo logia?-pregunto fawkes

-como has conseguido eso Harry?

-pues fawkes y yo encontramos dos en la playa y nos las acabamos comiendo-no dieron nada sobre kureha pues el tipo al fin y al cabo era un soldado de palacio, auqneu pensaban que Dalton sospechaba algo

-tu también?-miro a la chica-y que hace-la ojivioleta se encogio de hombros-…hay tres tipos de akuma no mi, zoan, seria mi tipo, permite tres transformaciones relacionadas con animales, las paramecias, que dan al cuerpo uan capacidad especifica, por ejemplo wapol tiene una de ese tipo

-por eso parece un tonel?-dalton abrió al boca ante la pregunta de la chica

-como asbes eso? Wapol no ha bajado en años

-bueno jejejeje, te vas a reir-fawkes se ponía nerviosa mientras Harry solo sonreía intentando dsimular los nervios-pero hace poco nos dimos un paseo por el castllo para ver como era y eso

-prefiero no saber mas-suspiro el hombre-en fin, se dice que als paramecias son las mas débiles pero todo depende de su uso, y por ultimo están las del tipo logia, que permite cambiar el cuerpo en un material por decirlo de alguna forma

-como el agua

-si, pero hay otros tipos uno de los tenientes de la marina puede convertirse en luz, otro en hielo, y oi algo sobre un alto cargo de la marina que puede cambiar su cuerpo por magma , tambein si hay gran cantidad del mismo elemento, tengo entendido que se puede controlar, por ejemplo en tu caso-mmiro a Harry-podrias aumentar tu capacidad de aumentar tu volumen, o extenderte, dividirte o dejar pasar armas a rtaves de ti sin daño, o controlar cietras cantidades de agua que tengas alrededor, auqnue no se como

-eso es increíble! Harry intenta golpearme a ver si también soy de ese tipo!-el moreno dio un puñetazo directo al estomago de la chica pero la mano paso a través de una cortina de humo

-….humo…no era fuego?-miro incrédulo el ojiverde

-a que te refieres con fuego?-le contaron a Dalton el episodio de la nieve-ya veo….tengo una teoría, intenta cambiar tu cuerpo por agua-saco su espada y la chiac asintió sin miedo, ninguno de ellos tenia miedo de herirse por cortes o golpes, entonces el soldado acerco el arma al brazo de la chica y al ir a cortar simplemente paso a través, dejo la espada en medio separando el brazo de la mano cortada supuestamente y parecía que se atraía como si hubiera un iman,

-genial-la chica movio el brazo por la superficie y del otro lado la mano le seguía-es desagradablemente genial!-llego al borde y ambas partes se unieron sin dejar cicatriz-entonces puedo cambiar el material de mi cuerpo?

-un momento vuelve a acerlo-pidio Harry y se repitió otra vez estaban separados-ahora intenta ambiar el elemento por…tierra por ejemplo-fawkes lo intento pero cuando Harry fue a agarrar la mano se resbalo por sus dedos como agua-entonces no puedes cambiar el material cuando estas dividida?, supongo que de momento será cada vez que estas herida

-sigue siendo genial, y tu puedes llegar a controlar el agua! Debe ser increíble, al fin y al cabo casi todo el mundo en que estamos esta hecho de agua-dijo emocionada-…nee Dalton que haces fuera, hoy no sueles salir verdad?-a los dos hombres les cayo una gotita por el cambio de tema radical

-supngo que el rey esta llegando a un punto que no podre soportarlo mucho ams tiempo, el problema es que si me voy…si consigo irme, no habra nadie que pueda intentar ayudar a detenerle…debería irme, llevo fuera varias horas podrían sospechar, de todas, formas, no deberíais mostrar vuestros poderes a nadie, o wapol podría querer comeeros para conseguirlos

-aun me parece asqueroso que ese tones coma todo…"todo"! –hizo una mueca asqueada la chica y ambos jóvenes se despidieron del hombre

-esta bien chopper puedes salir ya-de detrás de un árbol salio un sombrero rosa con una cruz- no es tan malo como parece

-lo se…pero no quiero verle, creerá que soy un mounstruo-harry y fawkes suspiraron, no habían conseguido que chopper se le quitase esa mania, tal vez no eran lo demasiado radicales con el reno

-tonterias pero en fin, deberíamos decirle a kureha lo que descubrimos-harry se puso en pie y fawkes sonrio y pregunto

-porque siempre la llamas oba-san menos cuando no esta presente

-por la misma razón que tu la llamas kure porque es divertido

-…cierto, pero también lo hago para convertirme en inmune a sus capones, si resisto los suyos auantare cualquier otro!-alzo el puño al aire y un escenario de olas apareció tras ella por un segundo-como sea vamos a ver a kureha, seguro querra ver como ha reaccionado nuestra magia y la increíble teoría de chopper-cogio al reno en alto y lo abrazo como un peluche y ambos comenzarona caminar mientras chopper se dejaba cargar con la chica con sus brazos cruzados por el pecho bajo los brazos, y las patas colgando casi parecían un péndulo, sus hermanos mayores eran raros, mas que doctorine y hiruluk, pero eran sus hermanos auqneu no se lo dijese sabia que ellos sabían lo que pensaba y lo aceptaban, auqneu fuera un reno de nariz azul, a demás ahora tenían otra cosa mas en común, se habían comido una akuma no mi, no pudo evitar sonreir mientras el ala del sombrero le tapaba los ojos, tanto fawkes com Harry fingieron no ver un pequeño brillo de lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano pequeño

Dos años habían pasado desde que llegaron al reino de drum,y habían sido los mejores años de vida de ambos, vale que recibían casi una golpiza diaria por parte de ureha mas su entrenamiento, pero la consifderaban como su abuela gruñona por lo que no veian problema con ello, habían mejorado en su fuerza física ya que aunque ambos tenían poderes del tipo logia, tambein sabían que centrarse en un solo ataque seria problemático a la larga, asi que practicaron, Harry la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con su pulsera arma y fawkes el contos de sus poderes de fénix, a demás de su arma pulsera, ambos hacían un buen equipo desde que sin usar sus poderes de la frut Harry se centraba en el ataque y contrincaarios a corta y media distancia mientras fawkes era defensa y enemigos a media y larfa distancia, luego si usaban sus poderes tanto Dalton como kureha estaban seguros eran adversarios temibles, sin embargo ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en buscar pelea salvo que afectase a los cercanos a ellos

Ese dia en concreto habían decidido, como hacían cada ciertos meses, ir a visitar algunas islas cercanas, tanto para comprar ropa y otros objetos necesarios como para recolectar hiervas para kureha, asiq ue estaban en la playa con una cesta de mimbre llevada por remilia y con chopper que fue a despedirles

-hacia donde vais esta vez?-pregunto el pequeño reno de ahora 14 años

-pues…hemos decidido ir hasta arabasta, pararemos en un par de sus ciudades e iremos al desierto para recoger cosas que puedan ser de utilidad, creo que estaremos fuera una semana o 10 dias, no mas, asiq ue vigila que oba-san no se pase con la gente y no haga mucho alboroto-harry acaricio a su hermano pequeño en la cabeza mientras fawkes se transformo en su forma de fénix y picoteo la mejilla del pequeño, Harry cambio a un gato negro y se subió a la cesta, al alzar el vuelo fawkes tomo el asa de la cesta y ambos se fueron volando por los aires siendo despedidos por chopper

Llevaban en los aires tres horas y faltaban otras siete para llegar a arabasta, auqnue eso no era muy duro para fawkes siempre cansaba, de repente vieron bajo ellos un gran barco de velas negras con una calavera pirata

-piratas…el barco mola la verdad-trino fawkes, ya que entre ellos y chopper podían entenderse en su forma animal

-es verdad…pero me da malas vibraciones¿te importa rodearlo? No me siento bien-harry se acurruco en el fondo de la cesta mientras el fénix simplemente cogió una corriente para aumentar la altura unos cien metros y dio un rodeo del barco-…llevan una ruta a drum no crees?

-…debemos volver?-pregunto la chica, ya que siempre seguía los instintos del moreno

-…no, algo me dice que no, a demás, estoy seguro que oba-san chopper y Dalton estarán bien-fawkes asintió y siguió volando hacia el gran reino de arabasta

Después de casi 10 horas de vuelo a lo lejos se divisaba una gran isla cubierta de arena, en la orilla pudieron ver la ciudad de nanohana, estaba igual que cuando fueron el año pasado también para comprar y visitar el país

Fawkes aterrizo en las afueras de la ciudad y ambos cambiaron a su forma humana para luego entrar en la ciudad

-vaya sigue tan llena como la ultima vez-fawkes miraba a todos lados mientras Harry se detenia en una tienda de accesorios –fawkes no te separes o te perderas-el moreno miro tras el para ver un hueco vacio, a lo que solo le cayo unan gota de la frente-genial, lo hizo de nuevo, nunca entenderé como puede tener tan mala orientación como humana, como sea, nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo en las afueras en ocho días si nos separamos…cuanto es por esta pulsera?

-oh! Son 100.000, esta hecha de plata y una rosa del desierto, como comprenderá es una pieza de esquisita calidad-adulo el comerciante con una gran sonrisa

-oh, ya veo….y este medallón?-siguio preguntando por varias piezas y el vendedor decía precios realmnte altos,hasta que al fina Harry señalo la primera pulsera-y esta?

-son 150000 esta hecha de oro blanco y piedra roseta

-…-harry miro fijamente al hombre-pense que era plata como dijo antes y valia 100000, si no quiere que todo el mundo se entere de lo que hace tal vez podría vendérmela por 50000?-acabo con uan sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza y el hombre sudaba nervioso-o seria mucho mejor si rebajase a 40000, no cree?

-cla, claro joven, tiene razón es un precio justo pero por favor vayase-acabo con lagrimas , Harry simplemente pago y se puso la pulsera , era una pulsera de un conjunto de cadenas de cuatro longitudes, una que ajustaba a la muñeca y el resto cayendo sueltas por la mano cuando esta estaba colgando relajada y que Harry sabia eran hierro, con una piedra roseta en forma de flor que unia todas las cadenas en un bonito broche en forma de sol

Harry siguió caminando asta llegar a un restaurante, podía sentir varias miradas sobre el, lo que era molesto, y mas aun porque fawkes tenia razón al decir que era demasiado delicado en apariencia, apenas y llegaba a un metro setenta, tenia una complexión delgada pero firme, y de aspecto frágil, no necesitaba gafas por lo que sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que lo que hicieron en su otro mundo, y se habia dejado el pelo largo, y ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta algo suelta, con el flequillo cubriendo su cicatriz y dos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su cara y llegaban hasta las clavículas al igual que la coleta

Decidió ignorar las miradas y se acerco a la barra

-hola jovencito, en que puedo ayudarte?

-hola-sonrio-bueno yo quería-miro el menú que le ahbia dado el hombre-…tres raciones de cada cosa que tengas en el menú-todos los que lo oyeron abrieron la boccaa asombrados

-esto…vendrá alguien mas a acompañarle-harry ladeo la cabeza

-no..estoy solo porque lo dice?

-toda esa comida…

-tengo un buen metabolismo asique podría traerme cosas realmente tengo hambre, y también un par de litros de cualquier cosa liquida que tenga!agua vino, zumos…no se, lo que sea

-cla…claro

Mientras Harry comia fawkes de alguna forma habia acabado en un lugar con varios tipos encapuchados y vestidos de forma tan sospechosa que hasta pasaban desapercibidos, siguió a un par de ellos y decidió que lo mejor seria transformarse para pasar desapercibida, tras unos minutos pararon en un callejón a lo que ella se poso en un cable que habia sobre ellos

-que tal van los preparativos? Bien jefe, hemos logrado infiltrarnos en los rebeldes, también tenemos noticias de que la princesa vivi ha desaparecido

-"princesa vivi?...que nombre mas cursi"-suspiro fawkes en su mente

-da igual, nada podrá derrotar a la banda varoke, somos los mas fuertes y el jefe es invencible

-con que esas tenemos-los hombres se giraron para ver en la entrada del callejón a quien parecía ser una adolescente, llevaba un short negro ajustado y una sudadera que llegaba hasta el ombligo negra con un corazón rojo en el centro, y la capucha puesta por lo que solo se podía ver su mandibula y la sonrisa que llevaba-tan fuertes sois?, entonces no os importara informarme de todo eso verdad?-los tipos se pusieron en posición de combate y se lanzaron contra ella

5 minutos mas tarde fawkes agarraba al único tipo consciente y que estaba lleo de golpes

-bien, ahora me diras que es eso de la banda varoke

-no, penzo contadle toro a una focoza-intento hablar con esfuerzo el hombre, cuatro sonoros golpes mas tarde-la banda varoke busca la creación de una nación ideal, los mas poderosos tendrán cargos importantes en la nueva nación, nosotros somos parte de los milion estamos a cargo de mr.10

-mr.10?...que nombre tan ridículo es ese,¿Por qué usan ese sistema?

-nadie sabe nombres-siguio preguntando todo tipo de cosas hasta que llego a lo importante

-y el jefe-el hombre se congelo-dime quien es

-no lo se! Npor favor no me hagas daño, juro que no lo se!-la chica le solto y cayo sonoramente aal suelo

-en fin, supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo sacar de ti…ahora vamos a tener que borrar tus recuerdos-sonrio siniestra-auqnue puede que no me salga muy bien…esa es la especialidad de Harry-se cerco al tipo que solo retocedio asustado por el comportamiento de la chica que solo se agachoa su altura, junto dos dedos y susurro un obliviate, haciéndole caer desmayado, también hizo lo mismo con los otros dos y salió caminando del caallejon-…creo que Harry y yo deberíamos irnos a ver que pasa por aquí-se quito al capucha y dejo ver un pelo rojo y cobre totalmente rizado que llegaba justo por los hombros-sera divertido…pero primero, a comer!

Salió dando saltos hasta el restaurante mas cercano donde pidió una montaña de comida y también direcciones para llegar a Rainbase

Harry por otro lado habia acabado de comer y tambein habia dado otra vuelta por la ciudad pero una vez se habia aburrido decidió salir a explorar el desierto. Llevaba ya dos horas andando con una sombrilla verde oscuro haciéndole sombra, a demás de una mochila llena de liquidos hechizada para mantener la temperatura justa para que no se evaporasen los liquidos

-….cuando demonios se va a acabar este maldito desierto!-bebio otra cantimplora de agua-y encima el aire esta demasiado seco para condensar agua!, no es justo, …eh? Que es eso?

A lo lejos el moreno distinguió un pequeño edificio rodeado de una zona de rocas, apenas tenia una planta, y tenia una terraza sin mesas ni sillas, y habia un cartel con forma de pez, se podía leer spider café

-..spider?...en medio del desierto?, que nombre mas raro-el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a ver lo que habia, el cartel ponía abierto por lo que entro oyendo sonar una caampanilla, al entrar vio a dos personas, una era una mujer alta y delgada con un cuerpo de escándalo, de pelo azul atado en una coleta y con un pañuelo, llevaba gafas y una camiseta hippy, el otro era un hombre de unos dos metros, musculoso y de piel morena, a demás era calvo y llevaba como una gabardina negra, también tenia en el pecho el antiguo kanji de 1-…esta abierto?-la mujer le sonrio

-lo dice el cartel…no es común que la gente encuentre este sitio…has oído sobre el?-harry noto que el hombre se tensaba ligeramente

-…no,…llegue con mi hermana esta mañana pero nos separamos, asiq ue decidi investigar por mi cuenta, ya vi nanohana asi que iba a yuba pero acabe aquí-se rasco la cabeza mientras reia nervioso-nee puedo tomar algo?-la mujer asintió y Harry se sento en la barra frente a ella-esto me llamo Harry

-llamame paula, quieres un te?

-…claro! Hacia mucho que no podía tomar uno, tienes oolong?

-claro-la peliazul se fue a prepararlo mientras Harry miro al tipo sentado en el oto ldo de la barra de forma descuidada

-que miras mocoso?-dijo rudamente

-oi! Tengo 16 años! No me llames mocoso, o a lo mejor te llamo yo Mr.1-el hombre miro mal al adolescente preparado para atacar-es bastante raro llevar un tatuaje de un numero

-cierra la boca, y no me hables-se giro para mirar al chico y asustarlo mientras paula se giraba a ver lo que pasaba, aunque no iba a intervenir de ninguna forma, sin embargo ambos se callaron al ver un par de lagrimas en los ojos verdes

-yo…lo…lo siento… quería ser amable pero …-las lagrimas se convirtieron en la grimones mientras comenzaban a caer de forma adorablemente comica por sus mejillas-si te he molestado, me callare, pero pero..yo…yo-ambos adultos casi les dieron ganas deee consolarle pero lograron detenerse en el ultimo momento

-aquí tienes tu te-un segundo después Harry estaba sin rastros de lagrimas y con una gran sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de la taza-…esa es una buena técnica-

-gracias, me llevo 6 meses perfeccionala, es el ojos de cachorrito nv 1

-nivel 1?...hay mas?-la mujer miro divertida al chico, tal vez podían convencerle de unirse, solo con esa técnica podían hacer que mucha gente le obedeciera

-claro, esta el ojitos de chachorro nivel 2, el ojos de cachorrito apaleado y el nivel máximo, ojitos de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia, auqne ese solo lo he practicado con mi hermana y ella es inmune, asique no se que efecto tendrá sobre la gente-acabo con una sonrisa hacia la mujer cuando el hombre interrumpió

-es una akuma no mi? Nunca oi sobre ella-miro estratégicamente al chico para medir su fuerza

-eh?...nooooo, en realidad yo comi la mizu mizu no mi, mi técnica disuasoria no tiene nada que ver –ambos adultos se sorprendieron de que al final el chico si tomase una akuma no mi, pero lo supieron esconder-…nee paula, quiero ir a explorar alguna ciudad, me recomendaarias alguna?-la mujer miroa Harry a los ojos y sintió una punzada de dolor de cabeza que le obligo a tomarsela con las manos-estas bien?

-si…tal vez rainbase seria un buen destino, es la capital turística, tiene un casino y todo

-eso es genial, aunque los casinos son mas cosa de mi hermana, sabeis que ella también comio una akuma no mi?la yoso yoso no mi, aunque casi nunca usa sus poderes, bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho usarlos, prefuiero la lucha física, es mas entretenido

-sabes pelear?...seria interesante mostrarte lo que es una autentica pelea-dijo serio pero arrogante mr.1

-…no gracias, no me gusta pelear si no tengo un buen motivo, a demás, no creo que pudiera ganarte"eso no se lo cree ni chopper. Es fuerte pero se que no tanto" asi que tendre que rechazar la oferta-acabo sonriendo adorable haciendo que el dulto no insistiera-paula cuanto es la factura?

-…10000 berries-espero a que el chico se pusiera nervioso o algo pero solo sonrio y saco una pequeña bolsa de la mochila

-aquí tienes, creo que hay mas o menos eso, ahora creoque ire a rainbase, hasta otra!-se levanto y salió corriendo

-que chico ms adorable, lastima que no es lo que la banda varoke busca-abrio la bolsa para contar e dinero-…esto…100000 berries! Pero ese niño que demonios a oído!-a demás del dinero en la bolsa habia un par de piedras preciosas-mr.1…de verdad querías pelear con el?

-si, tenia curiosidad por ver quien ganaba, el acero o el agua-ambos vieron como al figura del chico desaparecia en el horizonte mientras oscurecía y caia la noche

Mientras Harry corria por el bosque usando la agilidad de su forma animaga

-con que banda varoke?...es interesante, auqnue no me hace mucha gracia lo de asesinar y torturar…quien iba a pensar que esos dos son justo los siguientes después del jefe, y nisiquiera ellos saben quien es!...al fianl fue buena idea hacer caso a fawkes y perfeccionar mi legeremancia y oclumancia, sigo teniendo mi buena suerte!

Hacia un tres días que habían llegado a arabasta, y ambos habían acabado reuniéndose de nuevo en rainbase justo cuando iban a entrar en el casino, se contaron lo que habían descubierto mientras investigaban y de paso se habían alojado en una suite para dos en el casino raindinners como clientes VIP

-de verdad vamos a estar aquí los tres días que nos quedan?-harry estaba sentado viendo como fawkes jugaba al black jack y desplumaba a su mesa

-claro! Al fin y al cabo alubarna no es seguro, y llamaríamos mucho la atención, lo mejor es conseguir lo que necesitamos aquí, a demás, de que estoy en racha!-el moreno suspiro

- hiciste lo mismo el año pasado cuando vinimos aquí, me sorprende que no nos proihibieran la entrada

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta que gastamos casi tanto como ganamos, no hay mucho de lo que puedan quejarse no crees? A demás, esta claro que casi todos los juegos están trucados-el que se encargaba de la mesa se tensso al oírla, menos mal que no habia nadie mas en la mesa jugando contra el, solo la chica, ya que ella habia espantadoa todos los demás jugadores-por eso prefiero las cartas a la ruleta, es mucho mas facil salir del truco!...me planto! –recogio las fichas y se fue justo cuando el manager del casino se dirigía hacia ellos para regañar a su empleado-vamos a comer?, me han recomendado un restaurante estupendo-sonrio la chica misteriosa

-claro, siempre que sea interesante-ambos salieron y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad, ambos habían comprado ropa cara para que les dejaran entrar, Harry llevaba unos pantalones de tela negra de gran calidad y una camisa de seda verde oscura que resaltaba sus ojos y un cinturón gris contachuelas rojas brillantes, también llevaban el medallón de gringotts mostrándolo ya que parecía de ran calidad, auqnue no sabían el material del que estaba echo asi que seguramente lo era, fawkes por otro lado llevaba un vestido azul turquesa sin tirantes con un fruncido en la cintura cubierto por un cinturón negro con una hebilla y largo hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas también con el medallón fuera y el pelo en un moño alto con una flor con brillantes

El maitre los recibió con una gran sonrisa y les llevo a una de las zonas mas caras donde solo se sentaban los mejores clintes, un par de billetes habían logrado eso

-donde conseguiste la ropa?-harry saco la silla como un caballero para la chica y luego se sento frente a ella

-oh! Cosas que encuentra una, ya sabes, als tiendas de lujo de aquí tienen mala seguridad e inventarios fáciles de manipular-harry la miro mal por hacerle llevar algo robado, auqne en el fonde siempre le divertian estas cosas

-como sea, porque es tan interesante este sitio, solo me parece un restaurante de estirados

-bueno, me entere ayer que cierta persona interesante va a venir hoy a comer y-fe interrumpida por un aluvión de cuchicheos y aplausos, ambos miraron a la puerta para encontrar a un tipo realmente alto y con porte engreído, llevaba una hortera camisa naranja con cuadros de lineas negras, y en el cuello un pañuelo de seda de color azul turquesa oscuro, unos pantalones negros y encima un abrigo de piel con estampado animal tenia el pelo negro y una gran cicatriz recorriendo al mitad de su cara

-es cocodrilo-sama! Bienvenido! Viva cocodrilo-sama!-todos los clientes del restaurante apaudian mientras el hombre, seguido de una chica morena vestida con una falda morada y un top por la cintura junto a un sombrero vaquero del mismo color, y llevaba un abrigo de piel blanco , caminaba hacia la zona destinada para su uso personal. Cuando cocodrilo paso por la mesa de los adolescentes se les quedo mirando un segundo escrutándolos mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo luego el hombre siguió andando mientras la mujer les daba un asentimiento con una sonrisa divertida en su cara

-quienes son ellos?-pregunto el hombre una vez estaban solos en la mesa

-según mi información llegaron hace dos días a rainbase, la nombres Harry potter y fawkes Phoenix pagaron una suite de lujo y ella a estado jugando en el casino limpiando todas las mesas en las que ha estado, no se les ha echado ya que ellos han gastado mas de lo ganado en el hotel, mientras el chico coincide en nombre y descripción con alguien notificado por mr.1 y como el usuario de la mizu mizu no mi, sus fuerzas son desconocidas desde que ninguno de los dos ha usado cualquier habilidad

-interesante-vio como ambos les miraban no muy discretos, ambos aparentaban tener 15 o 16 años y a primera vista no parecían fuertes pero cocodrilo habia notado que escondían mas de lo que parecía, que uno de ellos tuviera el control de la única akuma no mi capaz de derrotarlo solo confirmaba su teoría, si pudiera unirlos a su organización seria una gran ventaja, sin embargo serian mas utiles muertos, si el mocoso descubria su debilidad seria un problema, asiq ue mejor desaacerse de ese posible cáncer antes de que supiera que existía-esta noche iras a simplemente asintió sintiéndolo mucho por los chicos, auqneu teni que buscar la manera de lograrlo con el chico ya que tenia un tipo logia en su poder

-por supuesto

-nee Harry…-comenzo fawkes sin saber que nico robin habia crado una oreja bajo su mesa para oir su conversación-por que tengo la impresión de que uno de esos dos vana intentar matarnos esta noche?

-…por el mismo motivo por el que yo lo he tenido también, …de todas formas..quien es ese cocodrilo? Parece famoso

-se supone que por aquí es un héroe, pero por lo que logre reunir es un shichibukai?...creo que se les llama asi,como sea, tiene una gran recompensa y puede convertirse en arena, a emas de crear tormentas con la arena del desierto,…supongo que esta en el mejor lugar para sacar a relucir sus poderes- tomo un sorvo de su bebida

-cierto…entonces tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa? Quiero decir, sabes que no em gusta luchar salvo que sea imprescindible

-si, si, pero no podemos huir como si nada, seria molesto ser perseguidos por toda al isla,

-cierto, que vida mas dura esto de recolectar información, por ceirto, la morena esa es miss-allsunday supongo?...la imagene distinta, no se….solo distinta, parece amable

-si…me recuerda a dalton, y me gusta su abrigo…tal vez debería conseguir uno igual?...sip, me gusta la idea, pero sin las mangas y sin la piel, me daría grima llevar otro animal muerto sobre mi-un escalofrio la recorrió

-tal vez deberiamoms irnos ya?, empiezo a tener sueño y¿tu no?-dio un bostezo

-si, supongo-ambos pagaron la gran cuenta de todo lo que habían comido y se fueron al hotel a descansar en su habitación

Llevaban un par de horas dormidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en silendio entro una silueta alta y delgada

-buenas -la mujer se detuvo al oir la voz del chico desde su cama, miro hacia donde el estaba, ahora sentado, estirándose mientras su elo caia desordenado y ondulado hasta el pecho, asi muchos podrían confundirlo con una chica-pensmos que no vendría al final

-vaya, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida,- sonrio y se sento en uno de los sillones frente a la cama aun con la habiatacion oscura

-ya llego?-la voz somñolienta de fawkes salió de entre las colchas de la otra cama

-sip, -Harry encendio al lámpara de su mesilla y la habitación mostro a los tres ocupantes-

-genial-se sento en la cama frotándose los ojos con el pelo totalmente revuelto e intento peinárselo un poco sin éxito

-entonces has venido a matarnos o a recoger información?-pregunto el ojiverde

-como podría mataros sin tener información de vuestros poderes, seria algo idesfavorabe para mi , solo vine a observar

-ya…entonces…puedo hacerte uan pregunta?-la pelirroja miro a la mujer que asintió-por que estas con cocodrilo? Quiero decir, se que eres una buena persona, puedo verlo y sentirlo, no entiendo que haces con alguien como el

-quiero encontrar algo, y cocodrilo es la puerta a ello

-…ya veo, por ceirto, puedo hacerte una pregunta mas?...de verdad crees que puedes matarnos? No creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para herirnos a ninguno de los dos

-pareces muy segura de ti misma, puede que a el no, pero tu-justo unos brazos aparecieron en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y empezaron a sujetar sus extremidades mientras otro par la extrangulaba, sin embargo en menos de un segundo nico sintió como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban y los brazos en la chica desaparecían-que fue eso?

-bueno…como la yoso yoso no mi, mi cuerpo puede cambiar a cualquier elemento que aparezca en la naturaleza, desde humo a agua fuego…e incluso karioseki-sonrio ante la mirada en shock de nico robin-cualqueira con poderes de las akuma no mi se vera anulado al tocarme, de todas formas, creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos Harry, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, verdad?-harry asintió y ante los ojos de la mujer ambos se transformaron en un gato y un pájaro y este ultimo se metió en una cesta que habia en una esquina mientras el pájaro rojo y dorado lo cogió y salió volando por la ventana abierta

-…que adversarios mas terribles, y nisiquiera se han movido de su sitio-nico miro como el pájaro se alejaba tranquilamente-…cocodrilo le interesara esta información-salio de la habitación tranquilamente

-nee Harry crees que fue buena idea transformarnos delante de ella?

-bueno, yo no estaba dispuesto a saltar por la ventana desde esa altura en pijama y luego cambiar en la calle, asi que esta era la única opción¿Cómo crees que este chopper?

-supongo que kureha le habrá estado obligando a coger lsa hiervas como siemrpe que nos vamos-trino divertida , Harry solo maullo y se acurruco en la cesta para estar comodo-creo que llegaremos mañana por al mañana-anuncio la chica a lo que el gato solo ronroneo antes de quedarse dormido-suertudo, es una pena que aun no pueda transportarme con mis llamas, seria todo mucho ams rápido-se quejo –dichosa akuma no mi y su drenaje de magia!-siguio despotricando durante todo el viaje de regreso hasta que por la madrugada Harry se despertó, llevaban unas ocho horas de vuelo y les faltaban otras cuatro antes de llegar al reino de drum, sin embargo fawkes avisto un barco extraño,era redondo y a su alrededor habai una gran cantidad de royosde acero-oi Harry mira ese barco!

-que pasa faw?-el gato subió sus patas al borde de la cesta para ver lo que le decía la chica,-…ese no es el barco del tonel con patas de wapol?...que hace fuera del castillo…y con todos los guardias dentro?

-no se, tall vez por fin le echaron a patadas?

-ojala, auqnue hubiera sido divertido verlo , de todas formas deberíamos esquivarlo, no sabemos si algún guarda nos puede reconocer, auqneu solo conocen que somos nosotros oba-san y chopper

-vale!-alzo el vuelo mas alto y lo rodearon . varias horas mas tarde avistaron la isla y decidieron aterrizar en las afueras de Cocoaweed-por fin!-fawkes se estiro los musculos cansados mientras Harry reducia su cesta y estiraba su espalda-14 horas de vuelo me cansan hasta a mi-ambos habían vuelto a cambiar sus pijamas en la ropa que llevaban en la isla

-…no te parece que el pueblo esta raro?-harry miro hacia la agrupación de casas que precia mas desarreglado de lo que recordaban-habra pasado algo?-ambos se miraron y fueron hacia el pueblo, cuando llegaron vieron que habia varias casas con los tejados, puertas o ventanas rotas, con signos de pelea, también hbia algunos hombres arreglando lso destrozos y llevaban vendas y cabestrillos otros con muletas hacían lo que podían

-perdone¿Qué ha ocurrido? Preguntaron al dueño del bar que estaba arreglando una casa con otro vecino, ambos hombres les miraron, tenían ojeras y parecían agotados pero aun asi parecieron sorprendidos de verles

-fawkes? Harry? Donde estabais? Todos en los pueblos estábamos preocupados porque no os vimos!, pensamos que esos bastardos os habían hecho algo! Me algegro que estéis sanos y salvos-dijo aliviado el hombre

-esto…de quien esta hablando? Salimos hace 8 dias de la isla para hacer unas cosas y acabamos de llegar-dijo el ojiverde

-ya veo, como veis esta destruido todo el pueblo, y si vais al resto seguramente también este igual, fue horrible eran increíblemente fuertes arrasaron ttodo en minutos, intentamos hacerles frente pero barrieron el suelo con nosotros

-pero quien fue?!-interrumpio impaciente la pelirroja

-piratas-oyeron una voz tras ellos y al girarse notaron que Dalton estaba herido de gravedad-fueron una tripulación de 5 miembros, su capitán se llamaba barbanegra , fue increibel, intente detenerlos pero como veis no salió muy bien

-se nota…y kureha?-pregunto el moreno preocupado como fawkes ppor su abuela

-ella simplemente desapareció durante el ataque con su criatura y cuando se fueron fue de pueblo en pueblo curando la gente y haiendo uan factura exorbitante a pagar en tres meses!-se quejo uno de los hombres mientras los demás parecían furiosos con la mujer-no podía hacer nada de buena fe! Es una bruja!-ambos hermanos solo pudieron sonreir mientras un tic amenazaba su sonrisa

-si, esto…creo que seria buena idea que vayamos a ver a los otros pueblos, a ver si podemos hacer algo, nos vemos luego-ambos chicos simplemente salieron corriendo-faw seguro que fue el barco que esquivamos al salir de auqi

-si, barbanegra…no habia un pirata llamado asi en nuestro mundo?

-creo que era barbaroja-rio Harry-aunque a lo mejor también habia un barbanegra, debe ser realemnte fuerte, …anda! Se nos olvido preguntar por el tonel andante!

-es verdad, auqnue seguro que salió corriendo como un cobarde y se perdió por no tener una log pose-ambos rieron sin saber cuanta razón tenían

-te apuesto 100 berries a que kureha se adueña del castillo en una semana!

-venga ya Harry! No vale…pues yo digo que tarda tres días mas si no ha ido ya a instalarse arriba!

-echo!-ambos acabaron en la casa árbol de kureha dando al casualidad que chopper estaba fuera cortando troncos para el fuego en su forma humana-chopper!-la chica se lanzo sobre el siendo cogida casi de milagro

-fawkes?! Harry…habeis lelgado!-cambio a su forma hibrida y se abrazo a la chica y luego al chico

-como esta kureha, seguro que frotando sus manos pensando en los intereses de as facturas del os pueblos-rio Harry

-bueno-el renito miro hacia la casa donde s epodia ver un aura oscura saliendo por als ventanas

-lo sabia!-faawkes abrió al puerta de golpe y saludo junto a Harry-ola oba-san! Volvimos –la anciana aparto su vista de la botella que estaba por coger del armario

-volvisteis mocosos?-saco el tapon de la botella y bebio

-claro que si oba-san! Acaso lo dudabas?-harry miroa la mujer con malos ojos-eres mala! Te trajimos muchas cosas para experimentos! Quieres verlo?-lso cuatro pasaron al tarde con todos los amteriales traídos mientras chopper y los adolescentes hablaban de lo pasado en ambos lugares, luego fueron a un par de pueblos unas horas para ayudar a su reconstrucción

Era de noche y ambos estaban cerca de la playa con un cuaderno en el que Harry escribia junto a fawkes todo lo que habían descubierto

-quin iba a pensaar que pasaría algo tan gordo en la isla vecina-comento Harry mientras veía el organigrama de la banda varoke

-es uan suerte de que pudieras leerles la mente a robin y a mr.1, tienen un monton de miembros-miraron el cuaderno con todo sobre la bandaa que habían sacado sobretodo de …y ahora que hacemos?

-nada…salvo que quieras que nosotros dos en una actuación suicida, al menos en mi caso-interrumpio al replicaa de la chica-nos enfrentemos a una banda con miles de miembros de lso cuales los altos cargos todos comieron akuma no mi, y a demás el líder es un shichibukai?...naa a demás, sabes que no luchare contra algo que no nos incumbe

-…cierto…solo que tenia curiosidad…de todas formas, con tu suerte acbaremos involucrados de alguna forma u otra-el moreno rio

-supongo, pero llegara cuando tenga que llegar, por cierto como estas? Te duele mucho-la pelirroja negó

-no mas que siempre, aun no puedo convertir mi cuerpo en karioseki sin que luego me duela horrores, pero tranquilo, ya se me pasara, no te preocupes, vamos a dormir? Estoy agotada por todo el viaje y ayudar en la reconstrucción

-vale, a veces me sorprende tu maldita resistencia, es monstruosa-ambos se levantaron y Harry introdujo el cuaderno en la pulsera de plata que habia comprado en nanohana y ambos se fueron a dormir para volver a su rutina diaria desde que habían llegado a la isla hacia ya dos años, y que no sabían cuando abandonarían

karioseki

A partir del cap 79-80 encuentran a luffy

Chopper tiene 12 cuando conoce a Harry y fawkes

Harry conoce a nami en el capi 84

Dorry, brogiç

Kohza líder de los rebeldes

Nanohana-yuba-

Capitulo 94 harry se acerca a hablar con smoker pero no le dice quien es luego se reencuentran en la trampa de cocodrilo

Harry mizu mizu no mi (agua)

Fawkes yoso yoso no mi (elemento) henka henka no mi(cambio transformación)

Cuando llegan luffy chopper lleva 6 años con ella y Harry y fawkes 3

Cuando ace, conoce a fawkes y Harry fawkes huele a ace después del abrazo de hermanos, y dice que huele a fénix, entonces ella le dice que es un fénix real no como Marco y le muestra, entonces ace se queda con cara de OoO!

**Zoan Mitológicas**

Las "**Zoans Mitológicas**" (「動物系」幻獣種, , _Zōn-kei Genjūshu_ **?**) este tipo de fruta Zoan es un tipo excepcionalmente raro e inmensamente poderoso de las Frutas del Diablo Zoan y se dice que es aún más raro que las Logia. A diferencia de los otros tipos de Frutas del Diablo Zoan, este tipo de fruta puede ser el único que se considere impresionante, debido a su rareza y los poderes únicos que confiere sobre el usuario. Permiten a los usuarios transformarse en criaturas mitológicas (que pueden tener habilidades especiales que son comparables a los tipos de Paramecia y Logia), este tipo de fruta permite al usuario convertirse en seres que solo se ven en leyendas. Sólo dos se han mostrado hasta ahora, que pertenecen al comandante de la primera división de los Piratas de Barbablanca, Marco, el cual se puede convertir en un "Fénix" [5], y Sengoku con su Hito Hito no Mi: Modelo Daibutsu, con al cual se transforma en un gigantesco buda dorado, ambos son considerados personas extremadamente fuertes e inmensamente poderosos


	3. Primer encuentro

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic! Me alegro que os haya gustado y LO SIENTO MUCHIIISIMO! Por tardar tanto y por las seguramente terribles faltas de ortografía que habéis visto y que vais a ver

En fin, varios me habéis preguntado, y en este capi creo que queda bastante claro…o puede que no,XD con quien va a quedar Harry, va a ser yaoi, ero también habrá hetero, ya que voy a poner a fawkes con un chico, Harry no teneis opciones, sin embargo con fawkes, aun NO esta decidido, asi que ahí van las opciones! ^^

AcexFawkes

LuffyxFawkes

SmokerxFawkes

También se aceptan otras sugerencias e intentare ver como acaba todo XD

De todas formas,aviso, este fic va a ir lento, tanto la historia como el tiempo que tardare en subirlo, sobretodo porque los capítulos casi se podría decir que van a ir por sagas o como mucho cada saga ocupara dos capítulos, y recordad que estos capítulos van a ser muy largos, por ejemplo este ocupa 47 paginas de Word

En fin, no os molesto mas y aquí teneis el fic

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Otro año había pasado desde que Harry y ella habían llegado al reino de drum, ahora solo isla de drum, y habia sido realmente interesante, incluso para un fénix de 300 años, la magia era increíble, nunc lo puso en duda, sin embargo los magos eran débiles vagos y patéticos, dependían demasiado de su varita, no eran como los magos de antes, que les gustaba el riesgo y la aventura, el descubrir cosas nuevas, que fue asi como surgió el velo dimensional, que acabo por ser llamado velo de la muerte porque un estúpido se equivoco al leer las runas, sin embargo este mundo, por lo que había visto, entre Arabasta y Little Garden entre otras, en los dos últimos años habían pasado mas cosas raras que en toda su vida en su mundo, y era muy divertido a demás que tenia un cuerpo humano, sin perder su forma de fénix, era todo perfecto

Seguía volando a un par de días en barco de la isla de drum cuando de repente vio una pequeña nave con una bandera pirata, y frente a ellos estaba el que recordó era uno de los que seguían al tonel con patas. Tras unos segundos el gran barco melón de wapol apareció en la superficie y sus hombres invadieron la cubierta del mas pequeño, decidió bajar para oir mejor que estaba ocurriendo

-"porque demonios esta tan cerca de drum?...y porque están tan tranquilos, se supone que están siendo apuntados con armas?..." justo en eso wapol apareció en una barandilla comiendo carne en un cuchillo y al final acabo comiéndose el cuchillo-" no ha cambiado, sigue tan asqueroso como cuando Harry y yo espiábamos en su castillo ¡que desagradable!"-al final wapol pregunto donde estaba el reino de drum y por una logpose, a lo que fawkes quería poder estar en tierra firme para reírse por llevar razón-"el muy idiota realmente se perdió jajajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer cuando se lo cuente a Harry será genial"

Wapol dio un mordisco a la barandilla del barco y el chico de sombrero de paja le grito para que parase, golpeo a dos guardias y todos empezaron a disparar como locos contra ellos, sin embargo los piratas parecían contentos de que lo hicieran y se quitaron las mantas y bufandas, el chico rubio de traje comenzó a noquear a todos los guardias a patadas

-"waaaa eso es genial! Que fuerte!"-oyo gritos caer del mirador como ella lo llamaba(fawkes no sabe nada sobre barcos!) y vio como el peliverde comenzó a correr por el mástil cargando tres espadas-"eso es aun mas genial!"-los ojos del fénix comenzaron a brillar al ver que de una pasada acabo con un puñado de guardias , y mientras Wapol seguía comiendo el chico del sombrero golpeo a los guardias hasta llegar a Wapol, con lo que todos sus guardias le miraron prepotentes-"idiotas"-bufo la chica también vio como Wapol se empezó a comer al chico y dijo algo sobre loma, hasta que el fénix noto dos tubos de color piel atravesar la cubierta en dirección contraria a Wapol-"que demonos!...eso son….BRAZOS! sus brazos se estiran! Entonces comio una akuma no mi?"-no pudo decir mas cuando los brazos se contrajeron a gran velocidad contra wapol y acabo lanzándole por los aires solo dios sabia donde hasta formar una estrella en el cielo, todos los subordinados del tonel quedaron en shock para luego huir con el rabo entre las piernas para rescatar a su jefe-"jajajajaja esto tengo que decírselo a Harry!"-iba a darse la vuelta pero su instinto le dijo que era mejor quedarse, viendo que nadie subió al mirador simplemente se coloco a observar, una vez el peligro paso todos parecían serios y preocupados-"pero porque están asi?...quiero decir, durante el ataque parecían no tener problemas pero ahora…estarán perdidos?...no, algo asi no parece el tipo de cosa que les preocupe…tal vez…alguien de su tripulación?..."-ya estaba atardeciendo y la chica de peli azul, el del sombrero de paja y el rubio que fumaba no habían salido de una habitación, los otros dos estaban uno en la cubierta entrenando y el otro en el timon, asi que decidió bajar sin ser notada y vio a los tres mirando hacia una cama, y podía oírlos hablar sobre la chica pelinaranja que parecía con fiebre

-apuesto a que …tiene hambre-dijo el del sombrero logrando un tic en el fénix-que tal si come 100 raciones de carne?! Si solo come carne se pondrá en pie rapidamente

-"en serio?...dios, ese tio es extraño pero me cae bien!"

-vamos animate! Vamos vamos vamos-comenzo a estirar su cara y anudarla mientras los otros dos parecían empezar a molestarse fawkes intento no reírse y llamar al atención-no esta sonriendo..ni un poco-parecia en shock-tal vez…si le tiramos agua…su fiebre baje-no acabo la frase cuando los otros dos le golpearon y patearon contra la pared

-deberiamos echar el ancla vivi-chan

-sí, sin la dirección de Nami no podemos navegar de noche

-"con que se llama Nami…Vivi…Vivi…donde oí ese nombre….como sea"-se encogió de alas

Los chicos echaron el ancla y todo el lugar quedo en silencio mientras Fawkes pensaba en lo que podía hacer para no ser notada y poder ayudar un poco a la chica, vio que el rubio subió al mirador para hacer de vigia asi que levanto el vuelo para no ser notada, y fue a una de las ventanas laterales del barco donde estaba la habitación, y justo vio como Nami se levantaba y veía que todos estaban dormidos y al final ella también se durmió, se mordió mentalmente el labio y se decidió a subir al barco por el lado en el que sabia el rubio no estaría mirando, auqnue estaba segura que si no hacia ruido no miraría hacia abajo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido cambio a su forma humana, no habia cambiado mucho salvo por la ropa, con 17 años media 1'65 con una copa B estaba delgada de piel perfectamente palida como la nieve sus ojos se habían aclarado un poco y ahora eran una mezcla entre malva y rosados oscuro en vez del violeta anterior supuso que por la mezcla entre los poderes de la akuma no mi y su magia, el pelo le habia crecido aun totalmente rizado le llegaba casi por el pecho estaba recogido en una trenza suelta que caia a un lado, llevaba unos shorts negros a la cadera y una camiseta con un agujero del diametro de una pelota en el estomago, y la espalda descubierta y arriba era como un cuello de tortuga, tenia unas botas negras sin tacon de aspecto gotico con pinchos rojizos

Guardo silencio para ver si habia alertado a alguien pero al final comenzó a andar hacia la habitación, en silencio abrió la puerta manteniendo baja su presencia y su energía solo por si acaso,y se acerco a la cama de la chica mientras esquivaba a la gente en el suelo. Se paro frente a la chica y primero cambio su toalla por otra humeda, y comenzó a examinarla para saber que hacer, no tenia el nivel de chopper ni de kureha pero siempre podía hacer algo, miro sus ojos, oídos, garganta, le subió la camiseta y vio unas picaduras en su abdomen

-vale…esto debe ser lo que ha provocado todo …mierda, no se que bicho podría haber sido…pero…por la dirección en la que venían,…tal vez estuvieron en Little garden?...podria ser…, ahí hay muchas enfermedades antiguas,…-comenzo a recordar lo que habia leído de infecciones y virus antiguos, habia varios que coincidían con los síntomas que habia visto en la chica por horas y al final se quedo con media docena de posibilidades-bien…lo bueno de esto es que no puedo curarlas…pero puedo retrasarlo….por la picadura diría que esta en su 3º dia de incubación…ninguna de las opciones es muy buena, y dos de ellas podrían matarla en un dia o dos, -iba a hacer algo pero justo en ese momento noto como el chico con nariz larga se removió empezando a despertarse por lo que no podía salir sin alertar a todos asi que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió

Usopp se removió en su sueño mas bien pesadilla pues habia recordado el estado del barco, asi que decidió despertarse para arreglarlo cuanto antes, sin embargo se puso nervioso al oir un ruido en la dirección de nami, tal vez le habia ocurrido algo? O era un atracador? Decidió abrir un ojo y no vio a nadie moverse por lo que abrió el otro y miro hacia nami, ella seguía dormida tapada y con la respiración difícil, se levanto, se estiro y cuando fue a girarse para ponerse el abrigo frente a el en el escritorio habia un pájaro rojo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

-AAAAAaaaAAAAAaaaAAAA!-cayo en el suelo deslizándose lejos mientras todos los demás despertaban de golpe y se ponían en posición de ataque, fawkes se tenso e hizo su cuerpo de humo por si acaso, todos miraron a usopp que solo señalaba tras ellos

-que demonios te pasa-grito el peliverde hacia el narigon para luego oir a luffy

-uaaaa como mola!-todos se giraron para ver al moreno mirando un hermoso pájaro con plumas rojas y doradas y ojos rosados que les miraba entre tenso y curioso, pero no puderon decir mas cundo la puerta por las escaleras bajo sanji enojado

-tu idiota, no grites o molestaras a nami-san!-golpeo a los dos morenos hasta que al final noto al pájaro-y esto?...no lo he visto acercarse y como demonios a entrado aquí?

-no lo se, pero nunca habia visto uno como el-dijo vivi mientras se acercaba con cautela al animal, extendió una mano con cuidado y el pájaro solo la miraba fijamente-tranquilo chico no vamos a hacerte daño¿Cómo entraste aquí?-fawkes simplemente inclino la cabeza como si no entendiera lo que decían

-no conoces que raza es vivi-chan?-pregunto el rubio a lo que la chica negó

-no, no es ninguna especie de arabasta. Pero tampoco parece una especie de las islas invernales, no tendría colores tan llamativos

-eres tan inteligente vivi-chaan-alabo con corazones en los ojos el rubio

-"pervertido"-rodo los ojos mentalmente el pájaro entonces se giro para ver al chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo mirarle fijamente

-hola eres medico?-zoro le dio un capon

-idiota como quieres que un pájaro sea medico-gritaron todos pero cayaron al recordar a nami

-mejor asegurarse no?-dijo enfurruñado el chico a lo que fawkes trino divertida y se poso sobre las piernas del chico que ahora estaba en el suelo-jajaja parece que le gusto

-"no me gustas tú me gusta tu energía, me recuerda a la de Harry, poderosa, pero está en más animada la de Harry es tranquila"-pensó para sí la chica mientras veía como todos decidían que no era peligrosa así que cada uno fue a fuera a hacer sus cosas mientras Luffy decidió quedarse con Nami y el pájaro le acompaño-"bueno, mientras podría intentar sincronizarme con ella para ver si mi técnica funciona"-se subió al armario y comenzó mientras Luffy como intentaba hacer reír a la chica y de paso mentalmente también a Fawkes, ese día todos pasaron a ver a Nami de vez en cuando, Sanji, el rubio incluso le trajo algo de fruta al pájaro para que comiese lo que se ganó un picoteo agradecido en la mano, y esa noche todos estaban dormidos de nuevo, esta vez era Zoro al que le tocaba hacer guardia, cuando la maga se aseguró que todos dormían profundamente se acerco a la cama de Nami en su forma fénix, se puso junto a ellas y extendió sus alas a lso lados de su propio cuerpo-" espero que funcione sobre ella, aun no he tenido la oportunidad de sincronizarme por completo"-su magia comenzó lentamente a extenderse por sus plumas dándole un ligero brillo a cada una, y luego de que todas las plumas de sus alas brillases comenzó a soltar la energía sobre Nami, que tenia la camiseta subida en el estomago, al cabo de un rato y con Fawkes bastante cansada vio como la picadura comenzaba a retroceder hasta dejar ese color morado y volver al rojo que seguramente tenia el primer dia de incubación-"genial parece que funciona!"-detuvo su magia de fluir y cuando los últimos restos pasaron al cuerpo de Nami esta seguía con fiebre pero algo mas relajada-"supongo que esto les dara un par de días mas hasta que encuentren una isla…creo que la mas cercana es drum, asi que nos volveremos a encontrar"-planeo hasta donde estaba Luffy y picoteo su mejilla como despedida, se las apaño para abrir la puerta sin transformarse y salió volando hasta lo alto donde estaba zoro cubierto por una manta

-ei que haces aquí?-pregunto el espadachín-no tienes frio?-fawkes solo trino y miro hacia el horizonte, luego bajo pico la mano del chico suavemente y despego el vuelo para desaparecer en el horizonte-vaya pájaro mas extraño-simplemetne miro hacia donde se habia marchado y luego volvió a sentarse cubierto por la manta

Fawkes por otro lado volaba tranquila sobre el océano, la técnica que habia usado la hbia creado a partir de sus antiguos poderes de fénix, caundo se convirtió en humana tuvo que volver a aprender todas las técnicas de fuego como la transportación y el poder transportar a otros sin dañarles a cualquier parte del mundo, hasta ahora habia logrado hacerlo sin problemas de una punta de la isla a otra ella sola, tambein tenia que volver a aprender sus propiedades curativas como fénix, las lagrimas era la mas facil pero solo funcionaba con venenos, no con virus ni con heridas, la herida de basilisco de Harry desapareció porque toda ella era veneno, , es mas, tanto ella como Harry tenían siempre un frasco con unas pocas lagrimas por si acaso, luego habia cosas como la que habia usado con la chica, no podía eliminar la infección, pero si hacer que volviese a una fase anterior, en este caso como si solo llevase un dia, esto permitia dar más tiempo a los otros, de todas formas llegarían a drum en un dia mas o menos, tal vez seria divertido verles de nuevo. Siguió volando ya que era la única forma de recargar su magia después de ese tipo de hechizos, y con lo que habia usado necesitaría unas 6 horas volando sin parar para recuperarse por completo, menos mal que habia avisado a Harry de que iria a volar y solia estar fuera un par de días

-oi! Pajarito! Pajarito!-se podía oir una voz gritando por todo el Alma de Merry, un chico con sombrero de paja corria por al cubierta mientras agitaba una manzana

-luffy ya te dije que se ha ido-dijo zoro intentando dormir en la cubierta. En cuanto su capitán se había despertado esa mañana y todos habían visto que nami parecía haber mejorado fueron a buscar al pájaro rojo solo para darse cuenta que no estaba, y de alguna forma luffy había decidido que había sido el pájaro quien había ayudado a nami

-luffy ya te dije, es imposible que un pájaro hubiese hecho mejorar a nami-intento razonar vivi

-no, se que fue el! Debería haberle pedido que se uniera a mi tripulación!-se puso en un esquina deprimida-hubiera sido genial tener un pájaro como doctor-se levanto de golpe-pajarito vuelve! Te daremos naranjas!-todos suspiraron en la cubierta, parecía que su capitán no iba a darse por vencido. Usopp mientras estaba arreglando la barandilla que wapol había destrozado y luffy fue donde nami para ver si la hacia reir de nuevo, sanji desde su puesto de vigia buscaba una isla para atracar

-oi, has notado que últimamente hace mas frio?-comento al de pelo rizado

-si tienes razón, la temperatura se ha estabilizado de pronto , debe ser otra cosa rara de grand line

-en realidad puede que estemos cerca de una isla-comento vivi a sanji-san concéntrate en mirar al horizonte-seguro debe haber una isla de invierno cerca

-isla de invierno?-pregunto usopp, a lo que la peliazul comenzó a explicar los tipos de islas-cuando un clima se estabiliza quiere decir que nos acercamos a una isla

-tienes razón-dijo el rubio con unos prismáticos-ahí esta! Isla a la vista!-el grito se oyo en el cuarto de nami donde estaban luffy y zoro con ella

-una isla, has oído nami, una isla pronto estaras bien en una isla, isla iiis-laaaa isla isla-sacudia las piernas totalmente excitado a lo que zoro solo suspiro

-ve a comprobarlo, ella esta bien aquí-no acabo cuando luffy estaba fuera gritando emocionado al ver una gran isla blanca mientras los demás intentaban calmarle recordándole que la fiebre de nai estaba volviendo a subir un rato mas tarde entraron en un canal hasta que llegaron a un punto muerto, solo para ser emboscados por un grupo de gente armada, al final tras luffy y vivi rogarles de rodillas ayuda un hombre grande vestido con un abrigo verde les dio permiso para desembarcar sanji fue quien cargaba a nami

-debo deciros que en esta isla solo hay un medico…una bruja

-una bruja?-se quejo sanji-que clase de país es este?

-un país sin nombre-dijo el hombre

-puede existir un país asi?-pregunto vivi confusa, justo apareció un hiking bear donde usopp hizo el ridículo , cuando llegaron al pueblo Dalton convencio a los vecinos que no eran peligrosos y los llevo a su casa para que nami descansara en su cama

-perdon por no presentarme antes, me llamo Dalton soy el capitán de la guardia de esta isla puedo preguntar algo?-miro a vivi-creo que te he visto antes-la chica se tenso y evito su mirada

-creo que te equivocas,…puedes hablarnos de esa bruja? Hace poco la temperatura de nami llego a 42 grados auqneu bajo algo esta noche , sin embargo no sabemos tratarla

-eso da igual, donde esta esa bruja o como se llame-se molesot sanji

- la bruja… ven esa montaña a través de la ventana?-el rubio asintió

-si esas cosas son jodidament-al girarse vio una aberración de muñeco de nieve

-hyper señor hombre de nieve!/ mounstruo de nieve shirora!-gritaron luffy y usopp de forma infantil a lo que sanji les golpeo con saña para luego volver a la conversación

-esas son las drum rockies se puede ver un castillo sobre la montaña central, la mas alta

-castillo?-luffy y usopp estaban escuchando junto al resto

-es un castillo sin rey, la mujer que llamamos bruja es el único medico de nuestro país, la doctora kureha vive en el

-de todos los lugares porque demonios tenia que vivir ahí? Bien dile que baje, es una emergencia!-exigio el cocinero

-aunque quisiéramos no podemos contactar con ella-explico Dalton

-que clase de medico es ese!-grito sanji

-no se pueden negar su conocimientos médicos, pero es una vieja muy extraña, tiene casi 140 años

-pero entonces que pasa cuando la gente se pone enferma?-pregunto vivi preocupada

-ella baja de la montaña por su propia voluntad, de alguna forma encuentra a los pacientes, los trata y toma lo que quiere para ella como compensación antes de irse de nuevo

-pero como puede una mujer tan mayor bajar esa montaña?-pregunto vivi

-es solo un rumor, pero muchos testigos han informado que en las noches de luna llena ella cruza el cielo en un trineo seguido y baja al pueblo, por eso se la llama bruja, también se dice que con ella van una extraña criatura de forma nunca antes vista, un gato negro de ojos verdes y un pájaro rojo fuego-usopp se estremecio y se comporto como un histérico mientras luffy recordó algo

-el pájaro que vino a nuestro barco es como ese! Y este sabe curar?-dalton le miro confuso

-que yo sepa el gato y el pájaro solo al acompañan, es la otra criatura la que hace las cosas-el de sombrero de paja se desinflo-puede que esa mujer sea nuestro único medico pero nunca ha querido tener una relación estrecha con nosotros, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella decida bajar a la montaña-luffy se levanto de donde estaba mientras sanji se enfadaba

-maldita sea, no podemos esperar o nami empeoraría

-oi nami!-comenzo a dar palmadas en su cara-no podras ver a un medico salvo que escalemos una montaña asi que te vienes con nosotros

-no digas tontrias!que quieres que haga nami-san

-no hay problema yo la llevare-respondio al rubio, intentaron convencer a su capitán de que se retractara pero al final nami fue la que dijo de hacerlo, asi que ahora estaban fuera de la casa de Dalton, con nami a caballo sobre luffy y siendo sujetada a su cintura por vivi para evitar que se cayera. Tras advertir al moreno que no hiciera nada estúpido el junto con sanji salieron corriendo hacia las montañas dejando a unos preocupados usopp y vivi, que decidieron estar fuera esperando su regreso, al final Dalton tambein se quedo con ellos contándoles la historia de su país y como wapol huyo dejándoles tirados con los piratas de barbanegra lo que puso furiosa a vivi

Un rato mas tarde la mujer con forma de hiking bear llego de nuevo saludando a Dalton

-dalton-san¿estas buscando a la dr kureha?

Si pero la persona enferma ya se ha

-dicen que ha bajado a la ciudad vecina cocoaweed-se hizo el silencio y se hubieran oído los grillos si no estuvieran congelados

-QUE HAS DICHO!- Gritaron los tres a la vez-O SEA QUE NO SE TOPARAN!-grito usopp

Mientras en cocoaweed se podía oir salir de la cantina el llanto a todo volumen de un niño mientras su padre intentaba calmarle, sin embargo cuando una figura se puso frente a la puerta de la cantina los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

-es la bruja, y esta con ese mounstruo horripilante y su gato negro, que miedo-se podían oir entre otros-la criatura con sombrero rosa y el gato sobre su lomo solo permanecieron inmóviles mietras la mujer sonrio siniestra y acaricio el lomo del gato y el del otro animal

-que padre tan horrible, cuando una criatura llora es que tiene el cuerpo enfermo-se acerco hasta ponerse frente a la puerta-apartate chopper-y de un puñetazo mondo a volar la puerta en pedazos asustando a todos en su interior-disculpenme-entro calmadamente seguida de los dos animales , el gato simplemente se subio en una mesa ahuyentando a los que estaban ahí mientras kureha se acerco al niño que no paraba de llorar-sois felices chicos?-todos saltaron de sus asientos alejándose de ella

-doctora kureha!

-el secreto de mi juventud?

-NO HEMOS PREGUNTADO POR ESO!-negaron todos mientras que un idiota hablo-esa bruja, no puedo creer que con 140 año..!-un tenedor se clavo cerca de su oreja

-todavia tengo 139! –miro al niño-deberia curarle?-el padre se tenso

-curar? El no esta enfermo-la bruja solo sonrio

-acaso eres un medico? Entonces vamos chopper bigotes!-llamo a los dos animales(kureha tiene buen gusto para los motes XD)

-espere-le detuvo el padre-por favor curele-kureha sonrio

-de acuerdo, poganlo en la mesa chopper trae un cuenco con agua y una toalla-todos obedecieron mientras el gato se puso junto a la acbeza del niño

-me duele la mano-sollozo el pequeño

-la mano he?...-kureha presiono la pierna del niño-y ahora

-AHORA ME DUELE LA PIERNA!-todos cayeron a lo anime

-pero que haces!-grito el padre

-no grites-se bajo las gafas-solo toque levemente su pierna, tiene dolor en sus piernas y manos-le bajo los pantalones y se podía ver que tenia la zona totalmente morada-no tiene fiebre pero la zona esta hinchada e infectada, ha llegado lejos, su hueso tiene una infección bacteriana, choper tráeme el antibiótico, bigotes, las vendas

-do, doctora podrá curarlo?

-tratar la enfermedad en las fases mas tempranas es la clave para la supervivencia, no te preocupes se recuperara-giro el escalpelo entre sus dedos con una sonrisa-aunque de otro modo habría muerto, hare algunas incisiones asi que se un chico valiente-acerco el instrumento a la pierna del chico

-ey! no vas a anestesiarlo!-la mujer resolplo y cogio al crio medio ido

-aquí tienes chopper-el reno dio una cornada al chico dejándolo KO

-no hagas eso!-grito el padre, y muchos pudieron jurar con un escalofrio en sus espaldas que el gato se estaba riendo de eso

Después de un rato y haber dejado al niño dormido en el sofá con el gato junto a su cabeza, de nuevo kureha comenzo a recoger

-la medicina funciono bien, no habrá necesidad de un tratamiento posterior, solo envuelve fuertemente las piernas mientras esta descansando-le lanzo un royo de vendas al padre –despues mantenlo frio¿ lo has entendido? Y como compensación…se me están acabando las bolsas de basura y el papel de baño, también tomare el umeshu(aguardiente de ciruelas) y toda la comida que tengas y a demás, quiero el 50% de los bienes de esta cantina, chopper llévalo todo al trineo-el reno asintió y espero que el gato subiera sobre el de un elegante salto

-espera, no puedes hablar en serio!-se quejo el hombre-la mitad de mis bienes?

-no dejes que te engañe cantinero!-dijo uno de los presentes-te esta robando! Si tiene razón-comenzaron todos a alborotar-que quiso decir con habría muerto! Estas abusando te tu condición de medico-todos hablaban a la vez-NO TE APROBECHES DE LOS DEBILES VIEJA BRUJA!-acabaron al unisono y chopper empezó a gruñir mientras bigotes erizaba su pelo molesto mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados

-calmaron chopper bigotes, solo son las quejas de un grupo de pesados

-abuelita-se oyo una voz débil y todos miraron hacia el niño recién despierto-me siento mucho mejor arigato!-todos se sorprendieron y kureha sonrio mientras el gato y el reno se relajaron

-vaya, parece que consegui una buena propina, lo bajare hasta el 49% y todo-comenzo a salir

-te lo pagare todo, gracias-el hombre hizo una reverencia y kureha se detuvo en la puerta

-oh… chico, esta felicidad, no la olvides-dijo en una pose cool mientras se bajaba las gafas de sol y se alejo mientras reia como una bruja realmente, se subio a su trineo y se alejo del pueblo siendo tirado por chopper mientras el gato estaba junto a la anciana enroscado dormitando y la mujer le rascaba tras las orejas, llevaban un rato deslizándose sobre la nieve cuando el trineo se fue parando(entre comillas y en cursiva es el lenguaje animal)

-"chopper que pasa?"-ronroneo Harry mientras se subia hasta el lomo de chopper

-hay un tipo delante nuestro-contesto el reno antes de parar por completo

Harry pudo ver a un chico algo mayor que el, con fuertes musculos y una gran cicatriz en el pecho y algunas mas repartidas por el cuerpo, tenia el pelo verde y era atractivo pero lo mas llamativo era que iba con los pies hundidos en la nieve, y un simple pantalón negro y el pecho completamente desnudo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo para darse calor, entonces parecio darse cuenta de que estaban frente a el

-oh! Salvado!-se acerco a ellos mientras Harry no apartaba la vista del chico-oi abuela te importaría llevarme al pueblo mas cercano?-pero se paro a mirar con ams detalle a kureha-porque tienes la barriga descubierta con este frio? Vieja loca…-kureha simplemente callo mientras con el dedo le indico que se acercase

-deberias tener cuidado con lo que dices-en medio segundo golpeó al chico mandándole a volar varios metros-aun estoy en mi juventud, la juventud de los 130! Vámonos chopper no tenemos tiempo para gente rara-el reno simplemente volvió a correr dejando al chico tirado en la nieve y le oyeron gritar furioso

-oi espera!

Harry simplemente decidio cambiar de forma y sentarse junto a kureha

-era guapo-suspiro el moreno-lastima que parezca no tener mucho cerebro no oba-san?-harry sonrio mientras peinaba las puntas de su coleta, ahora el pelo suelto le llegaba por al cintura pero seguía llevándolo en una coleta alta con el mismo flequillo tapando su cicatriz y dos mechones a los lados enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos al igual que los de fawkes habían cambiado un poco y habían aparecido vetas palteadas casi invisibles pero que hacían sus ojos mas brillantes, llevaba una camisa de estilo chino negra con detalles verdes sin mangas los botones cruzados verde oscuro, y unos pantalones sueltos justo por debajo de las rodillas con un cinturón con cadenas colgando también verdes metalizadas y unas botas negras que llegaban a media pantorrilla tenia el colgante fuera de la camisa, la pulsera arma en una muñeca y la de plata con piedra roseta donde guardaba los archivos importantes en la otra

-tienes mal gusto con los hombres Harry-dijo la anciana divertida ante el sonrojo del chico que solo hizo un mohín

-no me gusta, solo dije una apreciación

-claro, totalmente imparcial-se burlo la mujer y siguió el resto del camino con el chico sonrojado

Mientras en otro lado de la isla, en una cala aislada fawkes dormia tranquila posada en la rama de un árbol totalmente cubierto de nieve, estaba segura que ningún animal en la isla se atrevería a atacarla ya que por instinto se mantenían alejados de su forma de fénix, había parado esa noche después de recargar por completo para descansar un rato, y al final se había dormido casi medio dia pero fue despertada por unas risas molestas y realmente altas

-"que demonios?"-estiro sus alas y alzo el vuelo siguiendo la risa para ver en la playa el barco del tonel con toda su tripulación en tierra y un gran grupo de gente de los pueblos derrotados a sus pies

-han puesto una guardia? Que molestos-dijo uno de los guardias de wapol, el de color verde y azul

-en que demonios estaban pensando? En dispararnos?-dijo el de los guantes de boxeo ridículos

-esos idiotas ingenuos-hablo un tipo cubierto con una gran armadura llena de pinchos que fawkes no había visto nunca y wapol reia tras los tres

-oh que vista mas maravillosa! La isla de drum!-wapol miro hacia el castillo mientras fawkes decidia no intervenir y mirar desde lo alto en el cielo- chess el castillo esta a salvo?-el bicolor con flechas miro con unos binoculares

-esta justo como lo dejamos wapol-sama-el tonel se subio a su animal

-entonces regresemos a mi castillo-dijo casi gritando-ya deje de ser un pirata! Volveré a ser un rey! Adelante robson-fawkes bufo mentalemente al ver que el bicho no se movio mientras los soldados avanzaban-oi robson deja de hacer el vago y ve hacia delante-golpeo la loma del animal molesto-date prisa y avanza

-wapol-sma terribles noticias-un soldado se acerco corriendo

-que pasa?-dijo el tonel

-esos piratas del otro dia tienen su barco atracado ahí-señalo hacia un lugar y fawkes vio el barco de esos chicos

-"vaya, al final los voy a volver a ver!...deberia ir a buscar a Harry y luego a ellos, a lo mejor están en el castillo…na, no creo que encontrasen el teleférico y ellos no pueden volar o usar el agua para pegarse a la piedra de la montaña como harry y yo"-iba a moverse pero oyo a los subordinados del tonel

-disculpe a ese inútil wapol-sama

-um chess, kuromarimo, ronrón

-hemos rastreado lso alrededores buscando sus huellas-dijo ronrón el de la armadura

-y hemos deducido que se dirigen a bighorn-acabo chess

-veo, ustedes son unos genios-dijo wapol con la mirada sombria y una sonrisa malvada-entonces empezaremos anunciando el renacimiento del reino de drum con un saludo a la base de armas de bighorn-fawkes se tenso y salio volando hacia el pueblo cuando vio un rastro de sangre dirigirse en otra dirección y entonces olio un aroma conocido y bajo para ver a un hombre realmente malherido andar a duras penas hacia cocoaweed

Fawkes dudo un momento, normalmente no ayudaría a alguien asi, tres años con kureha les habían vuelto a ella y Harry como una miniatura de la mujer respecto a ciertos aspectos de la personalidad Harry el mal genio y fawkes el interés, sin embargo dada la situación decidio bajar y transformarse unos metros delante del hombre e ir a ayudarle en su forma humana que además de la ropa que traía en el barco de luffy hizo aparecer una gabardina blanca de tela ligera sin mangas ni botones y con la esplada descubierta pero con varios bolsillos interiores

-oi!-llamo al tipo que la miro esperanzado

-fawkes-san-todos conocían a los dos chicos y sospechaban que eran alumnos de kureha-necesito avisar…a Dalton-san-dijo a duras penas y la chica simplemente cogio al hombre sobre sus hombros notando que tenia un par de costillas rota y unos cuantos cortes y golpes fuertes y comenzó a correr en dirección donde había captado el olor de Dalton o sea cocoaweed

Después de unos 15 minutos llego al pueblo y todos la miraron preocupados mirando hacia el hombre en sus hombros, sin embargo ella entro a la cantina mientras dejaba al hombre en el suelo y le ayudaba poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros

Vio a Dalton acompañado de usopp y vivi

-dalton-san!-dalton se giro y vio a fawkes ayudando a un hombre y poniéndolo en el suelo y se acerco corriendo preocupado

-que ocurrio?! tu no eras parte del equipo de vigilancia de hoy? Como te hiciste esas heridas horribles-el hombre respiraba con dificultad y fawkes simplemente se acerco al hombre con calma dejándole hablar

-todos los demás guardias…fueron aniquilados, de repente…ese barco…surgio del océano y ellos arrasaron a todos

-quienes son ellos? Tranquilízate y cuéntame-sin embargo el hombre a penas estaba consciente por lo que fawkes siguió

-wapol-todos jadearon ante el nombre-dijo que comenzaría con bighorn-dalton simplemente se levanto y salio corriendo mientras sujetaba su arma

-oi Dalton-san!-llamo usopp sin ser escuchado mientras el cantinero se hacerco a fawkes

-puedes curarle?-vivi se giro para mirar a la chica

-pense que no había mas médicos que kureha-sama?

-no soy medico, pero se primeros auxilios-aclaro al pelirroja mientras sacaba varios rollos de vendas-ayudadme a quitarle la camisa y vosotros-miro hacia vivi y usopp-si estais buscando a kureha daros prisa, no se queda mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar-ambos asitieron y cogieron el trineo donde habían venido-en fin, ayudadme con las vendas!-un par de personas asintieron mientras las demás iban a coger sus armas y podias oir a todos moviéndose y dirigiéndose a bighorn

Después de casi media hora consiguió curar y vendar al hombre y se levanto para ir hacia bighorn

-fawkes-san donde vas?!-preguntaron varias mujeres que eran quienes se habían quedado con los niños

-esta claro que a bighorn, no voy a dejar a dalton haciendo el tonto-varios intentaron detenerle –cerrar la boca, de verdad creeis que alguien que ha vivido con kureha tres años no sabría defenderse-bufo molesta y salio mientras todos oian como farfullaba 'idiotas metomentodos' y 'tocarle las narices a una'

Fawkes simlemente salio del pueblo y se convirtió en fénix para salir volando hacia bighorn, sin embargo se sorprendio al ver como un alud se detenia después de caer desde la ladera de la montaña

-"malditos conejos lo han vuelto a hacer! Tengo un mal presentimiento"-volo mas rápido hacia el pueblo y se convirtió en humana para correr al interior justo en el momento en el que zoro robo las espadas de varios soldados, se puso una en la boca y una en cada mano y corrió hacia los guardias mientras estos intentaban darle, sin embargo llego al otro lado ileso

-takanami!(ola de halcón)-y todos los guardias calleron de golpe-que? ya se acabo?-clavo als tres espadas en el suelo-que monton de perdedores

-increible-murmuro fawkes mientras estaba tras usopp y la princesa

-buen trabajo zoro gracias a mis instrucciones-grito usopp

-bien busquemos a Dalton-san-ignoraron todos a usopp

-dalton? Que ah pasado con el?-pregunto la pelirroja a uno del pueblo que había comenzado a cavar

-fawkes-san! Dalton-san fue herido de gravedad y enterrado por la avalancha!-cogio una pala y comenzó a cavar

-oi-la llamaron y vio a zoro-sabes que ha pasado? El narigotas de mi compañero no me quiso decir

-…bueno,el tonel de wapol ha vuelto a la isla para reconquistarla, de alguna forma Dalton un antiguo miembro de su guardia se ha enfrentado a el y debe haber acabado muy grave, por el comportamiento de todos, luego de alguna forma se ha hecho una avalancha y el habrá quedado enterrado bajo la nieve si no esta muerto pues casi-dijo con tono aburrido el fénix

-ya veo-el espadachín miro como todos cavaban desesperados sin moverse y luego vio a la chica ligera de ropa aun mas que la vieja y le dio un escalofrio-y tu no tienes frio?

-eh-parpadeo confundida y luego se miro, con los shorts y la camisa con agujeros y la espalda al aire –no…estoy acostumbrada

-ya veo…-pasaron casi dos horas cavando mientras zoro y fawkes miraban en silencio, el fénix no ayudaría a cavar simplemente porque sabia que era mejor no involucrarse mucho como le enseño kureha, pero también sabia que debía quedarse y como fénix sabia que Dalton estaba vivo auqneu solo fuera por los pelos, salio de sus pensamientos cuando el chico pregunto

-no ayudas a cavar?

-no me daría ningún beneficio, Dalton debe estar-

-OI ZORO-interrumpio el narigon-DEA DE ESTAR AHÍ PARADO Y AYUDA-se cayaron y pararon todos cuando apareció el hiking bear y todos saludaron-¡NO ME HAS OIDO DEJA DE ESTAR AHÍ DE PIE Y AYUDA! –volvio a un agujero a cavar

-que demonios es eso?-dijo el peliverde mirando al oso que se alejaba

-un hiking bear, típico de la isla-dijo la chica-por cierto soy fawkes

-zoro

-LO HE ENCONTRADO!-grito uno de los hombres y todos corrieron hacia para verlo semicongelado con varias estacas clavadas en el pecho

-no puede ser-dijo uno de los homres-su corazón se detuvo-vivi fue hasta Dalton

-dalton-san Dalton-san porfavor despierta! Dalton-san porfavor-llamaba desesperada

-dalton esta vivo-todos se giraron para ver hacia la voz, ahí estaban los 20-medis, con sus trajes y guantes y todos se interpusieron entre el cuerpo de Dalton y ellos, y zoro fue hasta usopp dejando a la chica atrás que solo miraba la escena impasible escaneando las auras de los médicos con esfuerzo al ser tantas personas

-su cuerpo esta congelado nada mas-dijo uno-nos lo confiríais?-pregunto otro

-Ahí hay doctores-dijo zoro junto a usopp –pense que no había en este país

-son los 20-medis los doctores privados de wapol! Quiere decir que son los doctores del enemigo-grito ussop

-si, no podemos confiárselo-grito uno de los pueblerinos-han sido sometidos a la voluntad de wapol¿¡y ahora quieren que les confiemos a Dalton-san!?

-que planean hacer con Dalton-san!-dijo otro

-si quieren que vivan hagan lo que les decimos-insistio otro doctor, todos se cayaron

-nosotros somos doctores-hablo el mas anciano mientras se quitaba las gafas-solo nos sometimos a la fuerza de wapol porque significaba poder avanzar en nuestras investigaciones medicas-todos los médicos se quitaron gorros gafas y mascaras-pero siempre lo hicimos por los enfermos y heridos de este país, cierto doctor idiota nos enseño a no darnos por vencido-dijo recordando a hiruluk- no vamos a perder, a ningún hombre idiota como el de nuevo-todos en el pueblo parecían realmente reacios a pesar de lo dicho

-no seais idiotas!-todos se giraron a ver a fawkes

-fawkes-san!-todos respetaban a la chica y su hermano casi tanto como a Dalton ya que siempre intentaban ayudar con los enfermos no muy graves y cuando se necesitaba fuerza bruta-no les creerá?!

-si, les creo, dejadles a Dalton , os aseguro que no le queda mucho tiempo, al menos asi tendrá una oportunidad de sobrevivir-todos cayaron mientras usopp, zoro y vivi veian la influencia de la chica entre los del pueblo

-quien es ella?-pregunto usopp a uno

-es fawkes-san, pensamos que es alumna de kureha junto a su hermano y Dalton-san parece que los entreno,a demás de que siempre ayudan al pueblo cuando es necesario-al final todos abrieron un circulo para dejar que los 20-medis trasladasen a Dalton con cuidado mientras daban una mirada agradecida a la chica que solo asintió sonriendo tranquila y luego se alejo hasta dejar atrás el pueblo los médicos, Dalton y los piratas,

-me parece que es hora de ir a casa-miro hacia el castillo- me pregunto que habra pasado con el tonel y sus secuaces-se transformo y comenzó a volar en dirección a la montaña

/unas horas antes/

Habían dejado gyasta y estaban ascendiendo por al cuerda que llevaba al castillo cuando Harry vio algo

-mira oba-san, los conejos han vuelto a hacer otra avalancha-señalo Harry viendo la nieve descender rápidamente- que les habrá hecho enojar esta vez? No creo que sea importante-se encogio de hombros mientras miraba al cielo y kureha bebia su licor de ciruelas, llegaron al castillo y Harry se fue a la cocina a hacer algo de comer, ya que era el que mejor cocinaba de los cuatro, mientras kureha se dedicaba a lo suyo y chopper preparaba medicinas

Paso un rato cuando Harry miro por la ventana para ver algo parecido a una mano asomar por el acantilado

-…debo estar alucinando-se froto los ojos y miro de nuevo para ver como un chico subia la nieve del borde de la montaña con esfuerzo y por fin caia de rodillas mientras veía hacia el castillo-mierda!-vio un pequeño cambio en la nieve gracias a su vista de buscador-CHOPPER! Ayudame fuera!-salio coriendo mientras fue seguido por su hermano pequeño, llegaron justo para ver como la nieve se desmoronaba y el chico caia, sin embargo choper de un salto consiguió agarrar el brazo del chico y este se bamboleaba mientras su brazo se estiraba-por los pelos, buenos reflejos chopper-miro el cuerpo negro con pelo rubio tirado en la nieve –chopper metámoslo dentro-cogio al rubio del cuello del abrigo y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras el reno con forma de humano subio a los otros dos, desato a la chica y la puso a su espalda y cogio bajo su brazo al moreno de sombrero de paja y llegaron a la entrada del castillo para ser recibidos por kureha

-escalo la montaña con sus manos desnudas?-lucia extrañamente sorprendida-esta piedra de drum mide 5000 metros de alto! Tiene todo el cuerpo congelado-harry miro al chico en chaleco y pantalones cortos como los suyos y todo el cuerpo en un tono azul violáceo mientras tiritaba sin parar

-en que estaba pensando llendo con esa ropa?-dijo el ojiverde y sintió la mirada de kureha y chopper sobre el-no me compareis por favor, yo he entrenado en este clima desde que llegue y tarde 6 meses en acostumbrarme-hizo un mohin

-en fn, calienta un poco de agua y ponlo en la cama harry

-hay oba-san-miro al chico que temblaba mientras pensaba donde sería mejor ponerlo

-este otro tiene varias hemorragias, seis costillas rotas y la espina dorsal fracturada-dijo chopper tras abrirle la camisa-puedo operarlo?

-la chica parece ser la que esta en peor condición-dijo kureha mientras la levantaba y veía a la chica ardiendo y con dificultades para respirar-esta al borde de la muerte, chopper, prepara algo de fenicol, cardiotónicos y un poco de chialshirin

-tiene una infección?-pregunto el reno mientras levantaba al rubio con cuidado

-si, aunque no es una infección que puedas contraer en esta isla-fue interrumpida cuando el moreno la cogio del brazo con su mano sangrante sorprendiendo a los tres-no te preocupes me encargare de ese chico lleno de sangre y de esta chica te lo aseguro

-ellos-dijo intentando hablar mientras Harry y chopper lo miraban atentamente-ellos s-s-son ellos son mis nakamas!-chopper abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Harry se agacho colgando en sus piernas frente al chico con una sonrisa y veía al sorprendido renito mientras el chico no paraba de temblar

-lo sabemos, y te ayudaremos-dijo Harry

-chopper, Harry comencemos los tratamientos-ambos asintieron, Harry cogio al congelado, chopper al rubio y kureha a la chica,-un rato después

-doctorine hay una respuesta a los anticuerpos-dijo el de sombrero rosa

-si, como debería ser, asi que¿Cuál es el origen de esta enfermedad?¿puedes decírmelo?-varios viales hirviendo se podían ver en la habitación mientras Harry se estaba encargando del moreno congelado

-kestia

-asi es kestia-dijo la mujer cogiendo un bote de una estantería-tu cuida a esa joven de acuerdo

-si

Paso un rato y en una de las habitaciones la chica comenzó a despertar lentamente para ver una pared de piedra y sentir que estaba en una cama totalmente tapada, tenia una bolsa en la cabeza y oyo el ruido de alguien dejando un cuenco en una mesa y como empezaban a rozar como dos piedras, giro al cabeza y vio a alguien o algo sobre un silla, estaba cubierto de piel y llevaba como un sombrero rosa se dio la vuelta y bajo de un salto. Nami decidio incorporarse mientras caia de su frente una bolsa con hielo sobre la cama

-quien…?-no pudo acabar cuando el animal dio un brinco hacai atrás se golpeo contra la silla que golpeo la mesa provocando varios libros caer y vio que el animal le miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos asustado y corrió a esconderse tras el marco de la puerta pero solo ociultando un cuerno y un ojo dejando el resto a la vista-esto….aun se te ve?-el reno se tenso y lentamente cambio la posición para esconder todo el cuerpo salvo un cuerno y parte de la cara-ya es un poco tarde, y aun puedo verte-dijo la chica tranquila pero con una aire divertido-¿Quién eres tu?

-CALLATE HUMANA!-grito el animal para luego preguntar sonrojado-¿y…como esta tu fiebre?

-ha hablado!-grito al chica sorprendida haciendo que el reno gritase asustado también, perdiera el equilibrio, cayese de espaldas contra un tocon de madera que empujo una estantería con instrumental y haciendo caer también varias cosas de cristal metal, libros y otros tantos logrando una gran nube de polvo y que tanto kureha como Harry suspiraran desde las habitaciones donde estaban

-callate chopper-grito una mujer y nami miro como alguien aparecia de entre la nube de humo,una anciana pero con cuerpo de escandalo camiseta de manga corta con el ombligo al aire, gafas de sol y una botella de licor en la mano mientras reia siniestra-parece que tu fiebre ha bajado pequeña¿eres feliz?-nami miro confundida mientras la mujer puso un dedo en su frente y bebio de la botella

-y tu eres?

-38'2º eso es tolerable, soy un medico,dr kureha pero llamame doctorine

-un medico? Entonces esto debe ser…-miro por la ventana para no ver nada mas que cielo una vez acababa la explanada donde estaban

-es secreto de mi juventud?

-no…eso no es lo que pregunte-le cayo una gota por al frente

-este lugar es justo lo que parece, un castillo encima de una montaña

-entonces debería haber otras dos personas conmigo-dijo preocupada

-si están durmiendo como bebes en la habitación de al lado, un par bastante duro-se sento en la cama junto a la chica y levanto su camiseta-mira-mostro varias marcas moradas-es la causa de tu enfermedad

-que es eso?

-fuiste picada por un insecto conocido como kestia, es una especie de garrapatas infecciosas que habitan en junglas húmedas y calurosas, la infección empieza cuando el insecto muerde y la bacteria entra a través de su boca una vez dentro incuba durante cinco días causando al portador un inmenso dolor. Los síntomas incluyen fiebre por encima de 40 grados una infección general, miocarditis arteritis y endefalitis. Por el estado de la herida diría que es el tercer dia, sin embargo eso puede engañar-nami la miro confundida-has tenido suerte mocosa, seguramente os cruzasteis con un pájaro rojo en veustro camino hace un par de días verdad?-nami pensó y durante uno de sus momentos de semiconsciencia parecio recordar a luffy junto a ella y un pájaro rojo a su lado

-creo que si…porque?

-ese pájaro es mio, le gusta volar, debio encontraros y al verte reconocio parcailmente la infección y la trato a su manera

-el…hizo algo? Un pájaro?-miro aun mas confusa

-si, no lo subestimes, hoy estabas en el tercer dia de incubación, si lo hubieras dejado dos días mas el dolor hubiera desaparecido

-dos días mas?

-si, dos días mas y hubieras muerto-nami se paralizo-es mas, si no fuera por el pájaro hoy estarías en el 5º dia y no hubiera podido hacer nada por ti-eso hizo que temblara al darse cuenta de cuan cerca había estado de la muerte-la llaman enfermedad de los cinco días, asi que siéntete afortunada de haber vivido cinco días con ella en tu cuerpo. Auqnue había oído que la enfermedad se había extinguido hace cien años tienes suerte de que aun tuviese el antibiótico¿Dónde demonios estuviste? No habras estado rondando por una selva prehistórica mostrando el vientre? Por supuesto que no-se cayo al ver la cara de reconocimiento en la chica mientras esta recordaba su camisa quemada en Little garden-sabes algo de eso?que chica mas sorprendente. Acuéstate-empujo a nami sobre la cama-duerme un poco aun no estas completamente recuperada

-muchas gracias pero no hay necesidad si la fiebre esta bajando-tras la puerta Harry suspiro al oir a la chica y decidio esperar para entrar-ya me pondré buena por mi cuenta¿no?

-pequeña ingenua, por su naturaleza una vez que el tratamiento ha empezado tarda en recuperarse 10 dias. Pero si quieres volver a ese dolor y morir eso ya es otra cosa. Aun con mi medicina tendras que estar quieta otros tres días-eso hizo a la pelirroja levantarse de golpe

-no puedo estar aquí tres días! tenemos que apresurarnos y llevara a vivi a Arabasta-intento levantarse pero kureha giro el escalpelo y la empujo contra la cama colocando el instrumento justo encia de su yugular con uan sonrisa sadica en su cara dejando a nami aterrada

-uno solo abandona mis cuidados-rio como una bruja-cuando están curados o muertos, no hay escapatoria, entendiste?

-deberias hacerla caso-kureha salio de encima suya y nami miro hacia la voz para ver a un chico, auqnue eso lo supo por el pecho totalmete plano o se habría confundido, tenia el pelo negro recogido en una trenza hasta la cintura e increíbles ojos verdes-a mi me hizo lo mismo y estuve a punto de dejar la cama muerto-sonrio mientras kurea simplemente cogio su botella de licor y se fue dejándoles solo-por cierto me llamo Harry

-na…nami…que haces aquí? Eres medico?-el chico negó y se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa frente a ella cruzando una pierna sobre la otra

-no se me da bien la medicina, pero ayudo a kureha y chopper en lo que puedo, a demás de que kureha nos salvo a mi y a mi hermana hace tres años y decidimos quedarnos con ella

-tu hermana?

-ahora esta fuera, se supone que volveria por estos días pero aun no ha llegado-sonrio al recordar cuando encontró trazas de la magia de fawkes en la chica-de verdad es increíble, el chico moreno, escalo la montaña con las manos desnudas y cargándoos a los dos sin preocuparse de el mismo- miro hacia la puerta de donde entro mientras pensaba en que antes el habría sido asi por su complejo de héroe, auqnue este hubiese casi desaparecido por estar con kureha tanto tiempo-por cierto toma-se levanto y saco algo de ropa de un baúl en al habiatacion-cambiate de ropa, no es bueno llevar la misma tanto tiempo, esta es de mi hermana no tiene tanto pecho como tu pero supongo que te servirá-se lo dio a nami y se dio la vuelta para dejarla cambiarse, logrando un sonrojo en la pelirroja cuando lo hizo ya que había olvidado por un momento que era un chico debido a los rasgos tan delicados, que apenas midiese 1'70, no tuviese los musculos marcados, la piel de porcelana y el pelo largo en la trenza, sinceramente era fácil confundirlo. Se cambio por un pijama verde claro de pantalón y camisa de manga larga-supongo que puedes quedártelo, creo que en tres años no lo ha usad ni una vez-dijo cuando vio que a nami le valia-…por cierto sois piratas?-la pelirroja asintió-eso es genial! Fawkes y yo queríamos hacernos a la mar, y de paso llevar a chopper con nosotros, pero una tripulación de tres seria un suicidio en grand line, y ni fawkes ni yo vamos a arrastrar a nuestro hermanito a algo asi –sonrio

-vaya, parece que te importan mucho

-claro que si, no estamos relacionados por sangre pero fawkes salvo mi vida hace tres años y chopper…chopper es chopper y por eso lo queremos-nami sonrio-por cierto yo no estoy aquí para detenerte, pero si tienes que hacer algo importante en arabasta, no crees que seria mejor estar recuperada por completo antes de ir a por ello? Sino, no serias mas que una carga para tus compañeros con todo lo que se preocupan por ti-dijo serio

-…supongo pero es realmente importante que vayamos lo ams rápido posible!

-comprendo pero..-fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo

-SALVENME! Harry-nii!-ambos miraron hacia el pasillo para ver una gran nube de humo de la habitación que Harry reconocio como la que estaban los dos chicos y de repente entro el reno que había curado a nami siendo agarrado por el rubio mientras el del chaleco intentaba morderle

-espera carne!-intentaba meter el brazo en su boca mientras chopper empujaba con sus pies para abartarle mientras corria con al otra pata

-espera luffy tengo que cocinarlo primero!-pasaron por otra puerta para aparecer de nuevo por la de al lado mientras nami y Harry miraban impasibles la escena cuando cruzaron de nuevo al habitacion el de rojo parecio notar a su compañera porque se detuvo y retrocedio

-nami?...te has puesto mejor!-sonrio mientras el rubio entro cantando 'nami-swan!'

-gracias a ustedes chicos-ninguno parecio notar como Harry salio de la habitación

-bien nami-swan te preparare un buen plato de venado para que te recuperes rápido-dijo el rubio con corazones en los ojos mientras chopper intentaba de forma discreta escapar, peor fue notado y miro lentamente hacia los dos chicos

-espera!-gritaron ambos y la persecución se retomo

-estoy sorprendida de que ya puedan correr asi-dijo kureha entrando de nuevo

-que es ese ciervo rellenito y parlante con la nariz azul?

-lo queires saber?-pregunto la mujer

Mientras en uno de los pasillos chopper volvia a intentar quitarse de encima a los dos asesinos, según su humilde opinión,aunque sin mucho éxito

-su nombre es chopper-explico kureha-y solo es un reno normal con la nari azul

-ese es chopper? Pensé que era un niño por lo que dijo Harry

-para el y fawkes lo es

-pero los renos no hablan

-hay una diferencia entre el y cualquier otro reno

Mientras en el pasillo chopper vio al final de el a su hermano mayor sonriéndole mientras hacia crecer su arma pulsera asi que cambio a su forma humana

-yo no soy su comida!-golpeo con ambas manos al rubio para estamparlo contra el suelo mientras Harry golpeaba al pelinegro con su arma para que acabase también semienterrado en el piso-gracias Harry-nii, le diste con el canto?-vio como volvia a ser una pulsera

-claro, no los hemos salvado para cargárnoslos de un golpe-bromeo el ojiverde

-el ha comido la hito hito no mi-explico kureha a nami-ese reno ha adquirido las habilidades de un humano-harry y chopper salieron al bosque para que el reno se calmase-y le he transmitido todos mis conocimientos médicos-

-Se nuestro nakama!-luffy se apoyo contra la mesa mientras intentaba convencer a kureha de que se uniese a su tripulación-te lo ruego, oba-san-justo en ese momento entro Harry y sonrio al oir al chico llamándola asi y no noto como los ojos de sanji se volvían corazones-necesitamos un doctor en nuestro barco!

-luffy¿ese es tu nombre?-señalo al chico

-si

-me acabas de llamar oba-san?

-si, lo hice oba-san-un pie se estrello contra su cara

-DEBERIAS CUIDAR TU LENGUA!- El chico quedo estampado contra la pared y ella volvió a sentarse-aun estoy en mi plenitud, demasiado joven, 130 años ¿te das cuenta?

-entonces deberíamos pedírselo a este bello angel-sanji aun con corazones se levanto hasta ponerse frente a Harry y tomar sus manos logrando un tic en el chico-con su delicada piel, sus hebras hebano y esos hermosos ojos que demuestran la inocencia que solo una delicada flor podría poseer por eso…-no acabo la frase cuando fue estampado contra la pared de un puñetazo golpeando con su cara

-soy un chico joder!-sanji escurrio por la pared mientras Harry tenia varios tics en su cabeza

-quereis que me conveirta en pirata-kureha miro a luffy-que monton de ineptos. Estais malgastado el aliento, no estoy interesada en el océano-la mano de luffy asomo sobre la mesa y volvió a ponerse en pie con una gran sonrisa

-lso dos podríais uniros-miro también a Harry-no teneis que estar interesados en ser piratas! Tansolo venid de aventuras con nosotros oba-san, chico indefinido!-otra vena salio en la frente de ambos

-oi oi no te acabo de decir que cuides tu lengua-dijo molesta la mujer sin embargo un segundo después luffy y sanji miraron hacia la puerta para ver a chopper escondido mostrando todo el cuerpo y las bocas de los tres se abrieron de sobremanera y al final la de chopper cayo al suelo agrietandolo mientras sus ojos se abrían de terror

-AAAAAAAAAAAA-chopper salio corriendo perseguido de nuevo

-esperate! Carne!-gritaron ambos chicos mientras kureha y Harry se miraron un segundo

-esperen mocosos/psicópatas!-gritaron al unisono para salir tras ellos mientras cogían varias armas de palacio dejando la habitación con nami tumbada en silencio durante 10 segundos antes de que choper saliera del otro pasillo y fuera por la puerta que daba al pasillo congelado con luffy tras sus talones

-espera nami-swan te hare un fino plato de venado para realzar tu espíritu

-antes de que consigas hacer eso….-dijo kureha mientras ella y harry cayeron del cielo con un par de espadas en cada mano y un aura maligna salir de ellos

-lso comeremos a ustedes primero-acabo el ojiverde

-mounstruos! Tiene cuchillos!-gritaron los dos piratas y comenzaron a huir en la misma dirección que chopper dejando al puerta del cuarto abierta y desapareciendo

-no me importa la comida solo déjenme descansar-se quejo nami mientras se sentaba al notar como entraba el aire frio-mejor cerrar la puerta-fue a levantarse pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo

-no! quedate en la cama-una voz algo infantil la detuvo y miro hacia el reno que entro en la sala jadeando ligeramente- aun tienes fiebre

-la verdad es que no, me siento como si ya no tuviera-intento convencerle nami-mientras chopper miraba sospechoso a su alrededor

-los he perdido..-se acerco hacia la puerta habierta-pero aun no puedes! La medicina de doctorine actua rápido asi que tu fiebre se habrá ido pronto, pero la bacteria kestia aun esta dentro de tu cuerpo, tienes que tomar tus antibióticos y descansar¿entiendes?-cerro la puerta

-gracias.¿ tu eres quien cuido de mi verdad?-nami miro como el reno se quedo quieto y se giro a mirarla por lo que ella le sonrio

-CALLATE, NO NECESITO GRATITUD DE UN HUMANO! –dijo molesto pero luego se retorcio nervioso –jejejejeje NO ME MOLESTES!-volvio a retorcerse mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso-idiota, no me molestes tonta-apenas podía controlar al emoción-no funcionara…quiero decir

-es de los que no pueden esconder sus sentimientos-se dijo a si misma

Mientras en los pasillos congelados sanji y luffy corrian escapando de los otros dos

-algo pasa en este castillo-dijo sanji mientras luffy le miraba confuso-hace mucho frio y hay nieve por todas partes-luffy siguió mirándole

-…hace mucho frio!-de repente se pusoa temblar

-ERES JODIDAMENTE LENTO!-le grito el rubio-echa un vistazo-ambos vieron el patio central, estaba totalmente congelado y cubierto de nieve, el aire formaba una columna de corrientes heladas-el castillo entero esta lleno de nieve, y las puertas de las habitaciones sin usar están bloqueadas por el hielo-no pudieron seguir hablando cuando ante ellos de nuevo caidos del cielo aparecieron kureha con todas las armas del castillo sobre ella y Harry con una guadaña con la hoja de su tamaño de color rojo sangre y una sonrisa sadica en ambos rostros. Segundos después estaban ambos piratas corriendo como locos

-regrese! Regresen!-les gritaba kureha mientras lanzaba cuchillos espadas y mazas contra ellos aunque ninguno les dio

-déjamelos a mi-harry levanto su guadaña y al bajarla apareció una gran brecha en la piedra justo delante de los piratas

-aAAAAAAA socorro!-ambos siguieron corriendo-oi luffy deja de pedirle a esa arpía que sea uno de nosotros…auqnue a Harry-swan te lo permito-volvieron sus ojos de corazón por un segundo antes de que otro corte en la piedra apareciese un centímetro antes de donde iba a poner su pie-harry-swan estas tan sexy cuando te enfadas! ella no es un médico!ESTA TRATANDO DE MATARNOS!

Durante el alboroto en la habitación con nami y chopper, el reno estaba acercándose cauteloso a ella mientras estiraba una pata para tocarle con al punta de la pezuña la mano

-ustedes son piratas?-toco la mano

-si

-de verdad-volvio a golpear la mano

-eso es cierto

-¿tienen una bandera con una calavera y huesos cruzados?

-justo en nuestro barco.¿estas interesado en los piratas?-los ojos de chopper se abrieron por completo

-NO IDIOTA!-retroceio hasta golpear con uan estantería dejando que varios libros cayeran sobre el-DE NINGUN MODO!-uno le dio de lleno en la cabeza-IDIOTA!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento-se sentó al estilo indio mientras chopper respiraba nervioso-pero si fuera cierto…-sonrio- te gustaría venir con nosotros?-el reno abrió la boca sorprendido-al mar¿quieres venir con nosotros? Me serias de gran ayuda. Si tuviéramos un doctor a bordo no tendría que quedarme por tres días. A demás nuestro barco no tiene

-n NO SEAS ESTUPIDA! SOY UN RENO, POR QUE DEMONIOS IRIA CON USTEDES HUMANOS!-nami se sorprendio y chopper bajo al cabeza triste-quiero decir¿no tienes miedo de mi? Soy un reno pero camino de pie…y puedo hablar

-¿Cómo? Quieres que te tenga miedo?"personalmente me dan miedo la doctora y el chico mas que tu"-penso al peirroja

-y….-miro hacia abajo-mi nariz es azul

-AQUÍ ES DONDE ESTABAS!-sanji y luffy aparecieron de golpe y chopper se levanto y huyo de nuevo siendo perseguido por ambos-ESPERA!-ambos salieron tras el dejando a nami sola

-que mocosos mas rapidos-kureha se sento en una de las sillas mientras Harry se sentaba en la otra

-es que tu estas mayor oba-san-dijo con una sonrisa el ojiverde cuando sintió un cuchillo pasar justo junto a su cabeza pero sin inmutarse por ello

-estoy decepcionada pequeña-nami miroa la mujer-quien te dijo que podias tentar a mi reno cuando yo no estoy presente?

-oh! Dices que necesito permiso para tratar con un tipo?-dijo divertida la pelinaranja a lo que kureha rio

-no. Si lo queires, adelante tómalo, pero deberas tomar a este y su hermana-señalo a Harry-es un pack, coges a uno coges a los tres,-harry sonrio

-pero alguien como el no se ira tan fácilmente-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste

-su corazón tiene cicatrices profundas-aclaro al rubia-heridas tan grandes que ninguno de los tres podemos curar. En el momento en que nacio fue abandonado por sus padres y su manada. Todo porque tenia la nariz azul-nami se sorprendio-siempre caminaba solo al final de la manada, era un recién nacido de cuando te estoy hablando. Entonces un dia comio una de las akuma no mi y comenzó a ser tratado como un mounstruo. Todos le rechazaron y hubo u reno que lo persiguió, había dejado de ser un reno normal para siempre, pero el deseaba tener algún nakama, asi que con la forma de humano bajo al pueblo de los humanos, pero tampoco se parecía a un humano, de alguna forma su nariz azul no cambio. Todos le atacaron, le dispararon y tiraron piedras, el no entendia que había hecho mal, ni siquiera sabia que había hecho mal. El solo quería algún nakama pero fue tratado como un mounstruo. Ya no era un reno pero tampoco un humano. Asi que vivo en completa soledad¿podiais llenar vosotros el vacio de su corazón?-harry se levanto pues no quería seguir escuchando, tanto el como fawkes habían intentado ayudarle, sin embargo ellos mismos aun tenían heridas que tratar y por eso no habían podido ayudar a su hermanito tanto como les hubiera caminando hasta ver a chopper en uno de los pasillos del patio

-chopper, ya los esquivaste?-el reno se giro para mirarle

-hai Harry-nii…. Sabes cuando vendrá fawkes-nee?

-ni idea-ambos oyeron a los piratas en el piso de abajo

-oye luffy mira esa puerta, es la entrada principal, y esta abierta-ambos miraron como comenzaron a ir hacia la gran puerta de madera

-brrr, hace mucho frio-se quejo el moreno

-de todas formas cerrémosla-tanto chopper como Harry fruncieron el ceño-no hay diferencia entre el interior y el exterior con eso abierto

-hey deténganse!-dijo Harry, ambos chicos se pararon para mirarles

-no se atrevana tocar esa puerta!-dijo chopper

-no le hagas caso-el rubio dijo y volvieron a andar hacia la entrada-vamos a cerrarla o nos vamos a congelar

-si, tienes razón-dijo el capitán, Harry solo pudo ver como chopper se ponía furioso

-HEY! NO ENTENDIERON-comenzo a cambiar de forma-CUANDO DIJE DETENGANSE!-cambio a su forma humana mandando a volar la barandilla hacia ambos chicos y luffy pudo esquivar los trozos sorprendido

-hey, hey¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?-harry salto al piso de abajo donde estaban ellos

-chopper calmate-dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a la puerta seguido por sanji

-oi luffy!-llamo el rubio encendiendo un cigarro-mira esto-el de sombrero asomo donde estaban los otros-

-ahí arriba-señalo Harry hacia un pequeño nido con pollitos-polluelos de pajaros de las nieves

-se caerían si la puerta se cerrara-recapacito el rubio

-asi que por eso no queríais que cerraramos la puerta-el antiguo mago vio como chopper volvia a su forma hibrida y se alejaba por un pasillo. Momentos después un escalofrio les recorrio-hacce frio!.-entraron de nuevo al patio, seguidos del mas bajo y luffy parecio notar una cosa-espera un segundo-miro hacia arriba

-eh que pasa?-luffy le miro en shock

-ha hablado!-sanji parecio notarlo

-ha si, y estaba caminando de pie…UN MOUNSTRUO!-dijeron al unisono y apareció un tic en la ceja de Harry

-que era eso….si camina sobre las dos piernas-luffy intentaba hacer funcionar su cerebro-y parece un reno-siguio sanji-y es peludo-luffy-y es bajito-sanji-y se vuelve grande…..UN MOUNSTRUO!-gritaron de nuevo al unisono, y un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a Harry, iba a sacar su guadaña cuando luffy hablo de nuevo-me gusta!-todo instinto asesino desaparecio y parpadeo confundido-es genial! Sanji ¡hagamoslo nuestro nakama!-dijo totalmente emocionado para salir corriendo dejando al rubio con el ojiverde que no pudo evitar una sonrisa

-siempre es asi?-sanji se giro hacia la voz para ver de nuevo a su angel de las nieves

-mi hermoso angel negro!-salto hacia el pero recibió un capon que lo incrusto contra la nieve, miro hacia arriba para ver a su angel con un tic molesto y el ceño fruncido-angel?

-te lo dire por ultima vez-dijo con voz calmada-soy…..un …chico

-…, un chico?-el moreno asintió-…de verdad?...-otro asentimiento-….NOOOOOOOO mi hermoso angel! No digas bromas tan crueles!-una patada lo mando a volar

-deja de llamarme asi!, mi nombre es Harry

-harry, que hermoso nombre para un angel-los corazones volvieron a sus ojso-NO! Es un hombre, un hombre no merece tus halagos –intento convencerse pero al mirar a Harry este ladeo la cabeza confundido, pero de forma adorable para el rubio-da igual-agarro als manos del menor-una hermosura como tu se merece todos los alagos, con tu blanca y delicada piel, ese pelo brillante de seda, esas esmeraldas-el mas joven solo suspiro derrotado-por cierto¿podrias decirme donde están las cocinas?

-las cocinas?

-voy a prepararle a mi querida nami-swan una comida reconstituyente que eleve su espíritu!-dijo emocionado-tambien te preparare lo que quieras mi querido Harry-chan

-mejor no, sígueme-comenzo a andar mientras pudo oir los gritos de chopper huyendo de luffy-ese capitán tuyo…luffy…es muy persistente?

-no lo sabes tu bien mi hermoso angel de las nieves-harry lo ignoro directamente mientras le mostro la cocina y se quedo a verlo preparar los alimentos

-"tal vez consigan arreglar a chopper, seguro que a fwkes le gustaban…sobretodo luffy"-sonrio al pensar en ellos reuniéndose, entonces recordó a cierto chico descamisado –"me pregunto, …si estará con ellos…era…bastante guapo"-se sonrojo al pensar en ello-"maldita sea no Harry!, se supone que no ibas a pensar en ello! No ibas a darle el gusto a kureha y fawkes…aun asi por cerciorarse…" sanji?

-si mi adorado angel!-dijo el rubio mientras emplataba la comida para nami

-…antes…cuando kureha bajo al pueblo, nos encontramos con un chico de pelo verde y una gran cicatriz en el pecho…lo conoces?-el rubio fruncio el ceño

-ese es marimo! Esta con nosotros, fue el primer miembro que luffy recluto ¿Por qué?-el menor solo se encogio de hombros

-nada, solo pensé que encajaría con vosotros, y al final tenia razón-caminaron hasta donde estaba nami

-nami-swan para ayudar a que recuperes tu salud he preparado un extra especial de carne para tu disfrute

-gracias sanji-kun-una cara pervertida con corazones se puso en el rubio

-y otra vez vuelves a ser maravillosa incluso enferma nami-swan

-increible, cuando has decidido que podias usar la cocina?-pregunto kureha desde la puerta junto a Harry

-madam, el rustido es alto en protehinas y te rejuvenecerá-una patada lo estampo contra la pared

-no soy una 'madam' soy una flor soltera, demasiado joven aun

-139 años aun¿no?-comento divertida nami

-doctorine Harry-nii salvenme!-chopper entro corriendo en la habitación perseguido por lufy

-espera!hey detente, espera!-el reno corrió hacia una puerta haciendo un agujero atravesándola, y luffy se golpeo contra ella solo para que el de nariz azul saliera del cuarto a refugiarse tras las piernas de Harry-te tengo acorralado!

-que estas haciendo?-pregunto nami

-este tipo va a ser nuestro nakama-dijo emocionado el capitán

-de verdad?

-nunca acepte eso!-rodeo las piernas del moreno para esquivar al otro

-si que lo hiciste

-que no

-que si!-comenzaron a correr alrededor del oiverde

-hacen mucho ruido ustedes dos-kureha miro como de alguna forma chopper salio corriendo fuera del cuarto y luffy tras el tras agarrar a Harry del brazo y llevárselo con el dejando a lso otros tres solos-nakama ¿, no saben el significado tan profundo que tiene esa palabra para el-la doctora miro hacia la puerta por donde habían salido y procedio a contarles la historia de hiruluk( no pienso contarla por que me pone triste y es muy larga, si quieren verla miren el anime capítulos 85 y 86)

-oi reno!-grito luffy entrando a un almacen-se mi nakama!-entonces vio unas bandejas de fruta-ooo se ve rico!

-eres muy extraño-se giro para ver que aun tenia agarrado del brazo al chico moreno asi que lo solto-gracias´-se fue a sentar en la mesa junto a las cestas de fruta mientras veía asomar tras unas cajas uno de las astas de chopper, también vio la velocidad a la que comia el chico-…no deberías estar reposando de tus heridas? No soy medico pero hasta yo se eso

-eh…?...-trago un monton de frutas de golpe-y tu quien eres?-al ojiverde le cayo una gotita mientras salía una sonrisa nerviosa

-soy Harry, el hermano de chopper

-…-luffy le miro fijamente-…no pareces un reno

-claro que no idiota! Soy humano, pero aun asi chopper es mi hermano pequeño y punto

-oh ya veo, quieres ser mi nakama? Vendrías de aventuras y no tendrías que separarte de nuestro medico-comio otro puñado

-tambien tendrías que aceptar a nuestra hermana fawkes…aunque creo que ya la conoces

-...-se puso pensativo-no conozco a ninguna fawkes

-oh?...un bonito pájaro rojo y dorado con ojos rosa oscuro?

-el pájaro-medico! Esa es tu hermana -volvio a mirar fijamente al menor-tampoco te pareces a un pájaro-recibio un puñetazo en al cara

-te dije que soy humano!

-no hay problema en que sea nuestro nakama también, quería habérselo pedido pero se fue antes de poder¡es genial ser un pirata!-eso trajo recuerdos de hiruluk a chopper, y decidio que mientras Harry-nii estuviera en la habitación no le pasaría nada malo

-realmente eres un pirata?-salio de detrás de las cajas llamndo al atención del pirata

-si, lo soy, por eso debes convertirte en mi nakama¡ser pirata es divertido! Cantamos¿sabes?

-c…cantar?-chopper se acerco un poco

-si, y también bailamos

-los piratas hacen eso?!-dijo asombrado el renito

-si1 y tenemos muchas aventuras!-aumento la sonrisa el capitán

-aventuras? De verdad los piratas tienen aventuras?

-claro que si! Los piratas arriesgan sus vidas y tienen muchas aventuras¡conocemos a un monton de gente genial!-harry podía ver como cada vez mas la atencion de chopper aumentaba, sin embargo luffy cayo –y ahora-una sonrisa apareció aun mas grande en su cara y chopper trago duro y volvió a salir corriendo-espera! Se mi nakama!-salio tras el y Harry sonrio para correr tras ambos, hasta que chopper cerro una puerta con llave dejándolos a ambos encerrados, auqne lo de Harry era relativo siendo del tipo logia

-hey! Que crees que haces-chopper tenia las llaves en sus manos/pezuñas

-es porque eres muy persistente!

-debes ser mi nakama

-a eso me refiero con persistente-le grito el reno

-es divertido ser pirata-ignoro el chico al animal

-BASTA mejor que te duermas mientras estas ahí dentro, esas heridas que tienes-comenzo a alejarse-no son para reírse-se dio la vuelta para irse pero Harry noto que dos dedos del chico se estiraron y cogieron als llaves, y fue tarde para cuando el reno se giro y vio al moreno sonreir y la puerta abrirse-POR QUE!?-corrio el pobre animal seguido por luffy riendo y Harry divertido

-espera!

-quien es este tipo? Y como robo mi llave?-sin embargo algo llamo su atención y se detuvo en seco

-espera espera espera espera!-tanto luffy como Harry pasaron de largo para acabar hechos un lio de piernas y brazos en el suelo

-chopper?-pregunto el ojiverde

-ese olor…-ambos miraron al reno-es wapol-harry abrió los ojos mientras intentaba ponerse de pie auqnue chopper ya había salido corriendo y luffy miraba por la ventana

-es el!

-conoce s a wapol?

-el maldito jamaguchi!(gran boca problemática)-y salio corriendo hacia la puerta del castillo

-deberia pensar antes de actuar-sonrio divertido Harry mientras seguía también corriendo al capitán pirata

Mientras en al habitación de nami kureha les conto la muerte de hiruluk y el porque del comportamiento de chopper

-asi qeu durante 6 años tony-kun ha estado contigo-dijo triste nami

-si. Le he enseñado todo lo que se…hace tres años sin embargo nos encontramos a Harry y fawkes malheridos en la nieve, no sabíamos de donde venían, no había ningún barco en la isla y no pertenecían a ninguna aldea, sin embargo los recogimos y al final ellos decidieron quedarse con nosotros pese a que podían ir a donde quisieran sin problemas

-a que se refiere?-pregunto sanji

-ellos no necesitan ningún barco para viajar, y el dinero tampoco es un problema, si quereis saber mas deberíais preguntarles a ellos, aun asi los dos intentaron que chopper confiara mas en el mundo, aunque no con mucho éxito, sin embargo, decidieron nombrarlo su hermano, en realidad no hace mas de un año que chopper realmente comenzó a llamarlos como tal, sin embargo ellos no podrían curar a chopper hasta que se curen ellos mismos-nami iba a preguntar cuando oyeron cascos corriendo

-doctorine!-chopper entro de golpe-wapol ha vuelto!-…la mujer simplemente suspiro y se puso de pie

-ya veo…vamos chopper-comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada cuando oyeron a wapol

-que le ha pasado a la bandera del reino de Drum?-kureha rio meintras se quitaba las gafas de sol

-la queme-dijo con chopper a su lado

-ahí estas doctora kureha! La única sobreviviente de mi caceria de médicos!

-este castillo ya no es tuyo, no es lugar para una pandilla de desgraciados!¡vayanse de este país! El reino de drum ya no existe!-wapol iba a contestarla pero fue interrumpido

-espera!-todos se giraron para ver salir del castillo a luffy corriendo kureha y chopper notando a Harry tras el-voy a patear tu trasero!

-wa, wa, wapol-sama es el sombrero de paja-dijo ronrón

-gomu gomu no-su brazo se estiro hacia atrás para luego ir disparado hacia wapol-PISTORU!-mandandolo a volar hacia el borde del acantilado

-wapool-sama!-gritaron sus tres súbditos para ir tras el, kuromarimo y chess sujetaron sus pies mientras colgaba y ronrón les cogía a ellos de los abrigos-estuvo cerca

Mientras kureha,chopper y Harry lucian en shock

-la ultima vez que nos vimos nos engañaron-la nube de humo del golpe se disipo y mientras lograban subir a wapol los otros miraban a luffy hablar serio-parece que una y otra vez se interponen en nuestro camino

-porque están ellos aquí?-pregunto sanji al ver el escenario como estaba

-la otra vez estaba cuidando a una persona herida asi que solo podía huir, pero ahora y no tengo que contenerme!-dijo con una sonrisa que Harry catalogo de sadica encubierta con estupidez

-tu demonio! Como te atreves acercarte al reino de drum y cometer semejante acto de violencia!-grito uno de los soldados de wapol

-eso, eso, estas frente al rey de esta tierra

-ei mocoso los conoces?-pregunto kureha

-si! Es jamaguchi!-se giro luffy para mirarla molesto-un pirata jamaguchi!

-jamaguchi?-harry se puso junto a kureha

-si todo lo que hace me causa problemas!-comenzo a pisotear el suelo de forma infantil-comerse mi barco perseguir a mis nakamas¡no lo perdonare!

-esto luffy no tienes frio asi vestido?-señalo Harry al vele fuera solo con su chaleco y vaqueros, luffy cayó un momento-tan solo mirate

-eh?...acaban de decir que ese tipo era un rey?pensaba que era un pirata?

-NO IGNORES A HARRY-ANGEL!-grito sanji mientras el de ojos verdes le caia una gotita al igual que a chopper. Los guardias del tonel hablaron pero nadie les hizo algún caso

-ey hace frio aquí fuera!-se encogió el capitán

-ESO FUE LO QUE HARRY-ANGEL TE PREGUNTO ANTES IDIOTA!

-estamos a 50º bajo cero

-estas intentando reírte de nosotros!-nadie noto como un pájaro llegaba a la cima y sobrevolaba por lo alto del castillo intentando no reírse para poder seguir volando, en eso wapol se levanto

-maldito…me has hecho enfadar. Sombrero de paja ¡te voya comer vivo!

-eh…podrían esperar un momento?-dijo el rubio-luffy acaba de entrar por su chaqueta

-SE HA IDO!-wapol pataleo indignado

-tengo que preguntar-comenzo chopper-sus brazos….¿se han estirado?

-si, el se estira, es un hombre de goma

-eh¿Qué es eso?-dijo sorprendido el reno

-…un mounstruo-acabo sanji con una sonrisa

-asi que esa vieja arpía traicionera y sus vasallos, además de los piratas sombrero de paja residen actualmente en mi castillo¡una vez hayamos eliminado a estos perros ese insolente grupo de revolucionarios no se atreverá a enseñarme los dientes nunca mas! Y tu seras la primera doctora kureha! Tienes mucho valos para mudarte a mi castillo mientras estoy ausente! Incluso pusiste esa extraña bandera!

-este castillo es la tumba de huruluk, no me importa lo que le pase a este lugar ruinoso, supongo que no te has dado cuenta de que fue este reno quien colgó la bandera de hiruluk

-el doctor lucho por este país desplegando esta bandera-dijo enfadado el reno-el doctor murió en este castillo, murió para salvar este país y por eso ahora esta es la tumba del doctor!

-jajajajajaja tumba? De ese idiota doctor? Jajajajja-wapol rio para luego enfadarse-ensuciar mi castillo con la bandera de ese sucio medico?QUEMEN ESA BANDERA DE UNA VEZ!

-no entraras en este castillo-el reno comenzó a cambiar y aumentar su tamaño hasta pasar a su forma humana-NUNCA!

-wapol-sama

-es el mounstruo de aquella vez

-jajajaja no muestren piedad, vamos a entrar en el castillo, no dejen a nadie vivo

-abuela harry-angel también vais a luchar?-kureha giro la cabeza lentamente hacia el rubio

-abuela?-CLONK un chichon acabo en la cabeza del rubio-si no pueden manejarlo ya iremos a salvarles

-muchas gracias-dijo el cocinero mientras salía humo de su chichon y chopper lo miraba con una gotita

-wapol-sama dejemlo a mi-dijo el ricitos-yo eliminare a estos infieles!-dio dos puñetazos mandando hacia Harry y kureha dos pompones que fueron detenidos por la pierna de sanji

-ey, ey afroman disparando eso a una mujer y un angel ¿Qué tipo de alma hermana es esa?-dijo molesto sanji mientras a Harry le creció una venita ¡el podía defenderse solo muchas gracias!maldita sea el rubio ese!

-se ha pegado-sonrio el afro

-eh?-el rubio comenzó a sacudir su pierna pero sin éxito-¿Qué? Que demonios pasa con este afro!electricidad estatica?

-precisamente-se arranco una bolita de pelo-y tengo mucho mas!-crecio hasta el tamaño de la otra-ereki marimo-lanzo otras dos a Sanji que también se pegaron como lapas al rubio

-que son estas malditas cosas! Son realmente asquerosas-intento quitárselas solo para pegárselas a otras partes de su cuerpo logrando una mirada divertida de kureha Harry y fawkes que solo miraba transformada en humana desde la murralla de la puerta aunque nadie la habia notado aun –oi reno no te quedes ahí parado y ayudame a quitarme estas cosas!-chopper fue hacia el-rapido estas cosas son muy asquerosas! Y muy cursis!-el reno intentaba quitárselas para que se las pegaran en el y empezaron a intercambiárselas de forma comica

-dejenme advertirles una cosa esos ereki-marimo pueden parecer cursis pero arden muy bien-chess levanto una flecha que empezó a arder y al ser disparada rozo el pompón de su pierna

-aaarg mierda nieve, nieve-comenzo a intentar apagar la bol solo para que le echasen un chorro de agua, al levantarse vio a Harry sonreír

-una pequeña ayuda-sanji no supo como logro agua liquida en ese instante pero a caballo regalado….

Mientras chopper corrió hacia el par solo para que estos fueran apartados y wapol comenzase a masticar al reno que intentaga sin éxito salir

-chopper!-dijeron preocupados kureha y Harry, este ultimo iba a a crear una gran bola de agua para ayudar a su hermanito pero se detuvo cuando vio a luffy siendo impulsado por la pierna de sanji para acabar golpeando el estomago de wapol que escupió a chopper

-gracais realmente son increíbles-dijo el reno

-oi luffy ese no es el abrigo de nami?!-señalo furioso el mayor-quitatela maldición!-comenzo a forcejear

-no les perdonare!-oyeron a wapol-les mostrare el poder de la baku baku no mi!-el tonel logro ponerse de pie de alguna forma-baku baku factori!

-anda, aun se levanta-comento el moreno mas alto

-no debería después de ese golpe-señaló su nakama

-es bastante duradero-dijeron ambos antes de ver como de alguna forma bizarra wapol acabo convertido en una especie de casa con una chimenea en la cabeza, y al final se comio a los otros dos

-ronron, encárgate de ellos mientras acabo con esto-ordeno wapol al de la armadura

-si wapol-sama-se puso delante de ellos-nadie a podido dañar mi armadura, os atreveréis siquiera a enfrentaros a mi?-dijo prepotente el tipo

-nee chicos-ambos piratas se giraron a Harry-me dejaríais este a mi?

-pero Harry angel! Un ser tan delicado como tu no debería luch-no acabo la frase cuando fue estampado contra la pared por un puñetazo del moreno

-claro Harry!-dijo con una sonrisa el capitán, el mas bajo solo se puso al frente

-este mocoso afeminado se atreve a luchar contra?-antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta cargo contra el chico para detenerse justo delante, de su armadura se abrieron varios agujeros para dar paso a uan veintena de pistolas-cien disparos!

-harry!-gritaron lso dos piratas solo para ver como una columna de humo se formo

-jajajaja-volvio a su posición el de la armadura-nadie a sobrevivido a mi ataque-en cuanto el humo se disipo todos pudieron ver como una columna de agua estaba parada justo ante el ojiverde que sonreía divertido mientras las balas salieron fuera del agua para caer al suelo-es imposible! Comiste una akuma no mi!

-sep!, para ser exactos la mizu mizu no mi, que da poderes sobre el agua-su sonrisa cambio a una siniestra-y como puedes ver, aquí estamos rodeados por agua-todos se dieron cuenta de la nieve-sin embargo no necesito mis poderes para vencer a un idiota como tu-la pulsera en su mano brillo para que de la nada saliera una gran guadaña, el palo era de color rojo sangre y negro y sujetaba una gran cuchilla del tamaño del chico unida con una gran gema blanca, y la cuchilla era la mitad superior de un rojo sangre brillante mientras la inferior era plateada-con esto es mas que suficiente

-no me hagas reir nunca podras vencer a mi armadura!-volvio a correr hacia el menor que simplemente levanto la guadaña

-corte de vacio-bajo el arma un par de veces cortando en cruz y levantando una brisa

-jajajaja ni un rasguñ-no acabo cuando todos vieron la armadura caer en pedazos aunque el estaba sin un corte, y también vieron como la gema de la guadaña, del tamaño de una sandia golpeo el estomago como un martillo logrando que se fuera volando hasta crear una luz en el cielo

-que pesado-apoyo el arma en el suelo mientras miraba hacia donde lo lanzo-no creo que aterrice muy bien-sonrio

-uaaaa eso fue genial!-luffy corrió hacia el-ahora si que tienes que unirte a mi tripulación

-Harry-angel! Perdona por dudar de tu poder!-sanji se arrodillo frente al chico-es casi equiparable a tu belleza-acabo con corazones flotando a su alrededor y causando un tic en el ojiverde aunque fueron interrumpidos cuando un pitido les llamo la atención y vieron a wapol echando humo por sus chimeneas, antes de que se abriera la puerta para mostrar a los otros dos fusionados

-chessmarimo!

-no, solo son un tio encima del otro

-no bajes la guardia-advirtio kureha al cocinero-si fueran tan debiles como parecen la caceria de médicos habría sido una broma, la gente se podría haber unido para defenderlos

-reglas del reino de drum no1-comenzo el exrey-aquellos que desobedezcan al rey mueren! Asi es como funciona este país porque es mi reino y este castillo es mi castillo, la ultima cosa que permitiría es la asquerosa bandera de ese maldito medico desplegada sobre el! Tan solo ensucia este castillo-levanto su mano cañon hacia la bandera, fawkes alzo el vuelo para intentar detener le disparo pero este alcanzo la bandera antes de que pudiese hacerlo

-una marca pirata?...oi reno-todos oyeron a luffy hablar serio

-esa es la bandera del doctor!-chopper corrió contra wapol corrió bajo chesmarimo y se cambio a humano para aferrarse a wapol-el estaba tratando de salvaros inclusoa ti!-sin embargo el tonel disparo contra chopper mandándolo a volar

-chopper!-grito kureha

-oi jamaguchi!-todos vieron hacia la cima del castillo donde Luffy habia usado su manga para atar la bandera y sujetarla-que tu fueras un pirata solo fue una gran mentira verdad? Un pirata que no arriesgaría su vida.. tu no conoces el significado de esa bandera!

-te refieres al significado de esa cosa?-wapol se burlo-no hay ningún estúpido significado tras ese estúpido adorno pirata juajuajua!

-por eso eres tan débil! Esta no es una bandera que puedas desplegar en broma

-hipopotamo! Como si yo el rey fuera a ser capturado ondeando esa cosa! No te atrevas a volver a poner esa estúpida bandera ahí arriba-lanzo otra bomba contra ella

-¿crees que puedes destruir esta bandera!?-fawkes vio como el proyectil le dio de nuevo

-"maldito idiota! Que cree que esta haciendo!"-sin embargo cuando el humo se disipo luffy estaba en pie sosteniendo con fuerza la bandera aunque el mástil ya se hubiese roto-…"imposible!...quien demonios es este chico?!"

Mientras en el suelo wapol rio

-apuesto a que te mane a volar!-pero todos vieron al chico aun en pie

-mira, no puedes destruirla. No se de quien es esta bandera pirata, o de donde viene. Pero esta es la bandera a la cual has comprometido tu vida¡no la despliegues en broma!ESTA NO ES UNA BANDERA QUE PUEDAS ROMPER O DE LA QUE TE PUEDAS REIR!-una ola de energía se sintió por un momento lo que paralizo las alas de fawkes por un momento haciéndola caer detrás del castillo e hizo a todos los demás, que ni siquiera habían notado al pájaro, paralizarse por un segundo-nunca será destruida, la calavera y los huesos cruzados son un simbolo de convicción!

chopper no podía apartar la vista de la torre mientras veía a ese chico tan increible

-oi reno-vio que luffy le hablo-yo estoy listo para luchar¿y tu?

-si tanto quieres esa bandera quedate ahí por siempre-wapol apunto de nuevo pero sanji salió corriendo para detenerle, hasta que kureha oyo un crujido de su espalda

-se lastimo la espalda? Idiota hizo demasiada fuerza. Harry paralo ahora antes de que acabe peor

-hai!-de un salto dio una patada al rubio justo en la espalda para acabar sentado sobre el con las piernas cruzadas-sera mejor que no te muevas idiota!

-como desees Harry-angel!-el ojo verde suprimió el escalofrio de su espalda al ver al rubio estar feliz por tenerle sentado sobre el

-"es masoquista o algo asi?"

-quédense ahí hipopótamos mientras ven como lo desintegro!

-detente!-chopper corrió contra el solo para ser detenido por los otros dos fusionados

-no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a wapol-sama!(se me dan muy mal las batallas, asi que no esperen mucho ^^U)-chopper se alejo para volver a su forma hibrida

-yo, aunque no tenga nakama, mientras la bandera del doctor ondee yo

-aquí tienes nakamas!-grito luffy mientras se estaba estirando hacia atrás para luego salir despedido –esto es un nakama!-choco contra el suelo dejando a wapol entrellado como una avestruz en la nieve

-sombrero de paja! Estas bien?!

-si soy de goma-se ajusto su sombrero-reno crees que puedes vencer a ese tipo de ahí-señalo a los fusionados

-si, no hay ningún problema

-entonces esta arreglado mi oponente será jamaguchi

-angel-chan dejame pelear!-intento mover un brazo solo para que kureha apretara un pie en su espalda crujiéndola

-estate quieto y mira la lucha, si te mueves te aseguro que no podras volver a caminar en tu vida-advirtio la mujer

-no te preocupes mi hermanito se vuelve fuerte cuando esta en problemas-sonrio harry

-mi nombre es tony, tony chopper el nombre me lo dio el doctor mas increíble del mundo, incluso cuando el os perdono vosotros os burlasteis de el, yo NO OS PERDONARE NUNCA!-kureha y harry sonrieron orgullosos al igual que fawkes que habia vuelto a poserse como pájaro sobre la muralla. Saco una bola amarilla-rumble ball-y se la comio

-yukidokeduya marimo-lanzaron una serie de flechas contra el

-walk point kyakuryoku kyoka(poder de caminar fortalecido)-esquivo sin problema las flechas en su forma animal

-jeje me he preguntado que podrías hacer, comiste una akuma no mi, del tipo zoan como dalton ¿eres un hombre-venado?

-heavy point juuryou kyouka (poder de peso fortalecido) soy un venado-hombre-cambio a su forma humana

-da igual, se todo sobre el tipo zoan y sus tres niveles de transformación supersorpresa marimo cuatro martillos ya hemos visto todas tus formas, asi que con fuerza no puedes derrotarnos!

-jumping point chouyaku kyoka (poder de salto fortalecido)-su cara se afilo y su cuerpo se volvió mas ligero y delgado, cuando bajaron los cuatro martillos simplemente dio un salto sorprendente

Eh? Que forma es esa-pregunto el bicolor-no era tu forma hibrida esa pequeña forma de antes?

-guard point kegawa kyoka (poder contra heridas fortalecido)-antes de que el martillo le tocase se convirtió en una bran bola de pelos como un pompón gigante

-otra mas!-dijeron sorprendidos mientras donde estaban kureha y los otros dos se podían ver corazones volando

-tan lindo! Eso es un pompón adorable y no la mierda del peludo con barba-sanji miro asombrado como su Harry-angel miraba con estrellitas al reno-quiero abrazarlo! Mi hermanito es tan adorable-los corazones aumentaron

-ha…harry angel?-dijo el rubio mientras kureha solo suspiro

-maldita obsesion con las cosas lindas-le dio un capon suave a Harry aunque este pareció simplemente callarse auqnue aun tenia estrellas y corazones alrededor mientras chopper acabo de hablar sobre sus 7 transformaciones, y a las estrellitas del ojiverde se añadieron también las del sombrero de paja-y a ese que le pasa, mismo problema?

-no, simplemente es idiota-aclaro el rubio

Mientras chopper fue rebotando hacia su rival para volver a cambiar

-arm point wanryoku kyoka!-cambio de nuevo a su forma humana mientras que sus brazos aumentaron su musculatura con lo que logro romper lso 4 martillos, auqnue tambein se pudo oir un "nooo mi pompón adorable! ' de fondo, sin embargo el bicolor saco 4 hachas y de un corte logro herirle en el brazo y volvió a la carga siendo esquivado por chopper y sus varias transformaciones

-te has asustado, que ahora solo huyes?

-no huyo, estaba buscando tu punto débil! Brain point zunou kyoka-puso sus pezuñas frente a el en un rombo

-un rayo! Va a lanzar un rayo-grito luffy-se que es un rayo! Un rayo!-todos estaban tan metidos en la pelea que nadie noto como wapol entro de puntillas al castillo, nadie excepto fawkes que solo alzo el vuelo para seguirle y vigilarle, no era su pelea y solo intervendría si hacia algo estúpido como ir a disparar los cañones y otras cosas

-lo encontré! Su quijada-chessmarimo bajo el hacha y chopper desapareció mientras los demás le buscaban se oyo-kokutei (enganche cortante)-el reno apareció debajo ellos de su escondite en la nieve-italiano roseo!(italiano de sakura)-golpeo con fuerza en la quijada enviándolo por los aires para caer KO en la nieve y este volvió a su forma hibrida mientras se ajustaba el sombrero

-si!reno! lo hiciste, que genial-gritaba luffy mientras chopper se sonrojo

-callate!-dijo con cara halagada

-kyaaa!-harry cogió en un abrazo asfixiante a chopper para dar vueltas con en colgando-tan lindo, adoro tu forma de pompón! Quiero comérmelo!-empezo a frotar su mejilla contra la del reno-lindo, lindo, liiiindo! Puedes volverlo a hacer?!-miro asu hermanito con corazones solo para ver que se habia vuelto de color azul y tenía los ojos en espirales-chopper? Oi chopper?-comenzo a sacudirle

-ei luffy donde esta?-pregunto sanji

-..quien?

-donde esta el?

-el?

-ese idiota de acero! Ha desaparecido

-eeee-miro hacia todos lados-ese idiota, cuando habrá?

-cuando estabas alucinando con las transformaciones!-le grito desde el suelo

-se habrá metido en el castillo?-dijo Harry después de haberse sentado de nuevo en la espalda de sanji

-eh? Si lo hizo, entonces nami-swan!-luffy salió corriendo al interior, solo para ser seguido segundos después por sanji arrastrándose con los brazos-ese hipopótamo, si toca a nami-san lo voy a hacer chirriar 100 veces!

-esperen-grito kureha-ese idiota de verdad quiere morir?...-miro hacia su derecha solo para ver unas piernas en pantalón negro con botas sobresalir de la nieve meintras se movían intentando salir, alo que la mujer simplemente lo cogió por los tobillos y tiro

-gracias oba-san-sonrio cabezabajo con el pelo para abajo

-doctorine, Harry-nii-llamo chopper mientras se tapaba con su sombrero-el tipo…el dijo…-ambos sonrieron al reno-…que yo era su nakama-bajo aun mas el ala del sombrero para tapar sus sonrojo-kureha simplemente miro hacia abajo para ver a Harry mirar a chopper con corazones en los ojos de nuevo y gritando 'lindo y adorable' y decidió que mejor lo soltaba para que siguiera enterrado en la nieve otra vez pataleando

Mientras en el interior con wapol y fawkes, el pájaro simplemente se poso en una de las barandillas del piso mas alto para ver como wapol miraba su castillo

-que demonios a pasado, esto es el castillo de drum ¿no?que demonios le hizo esa tipa a mi hermoso castillo?! Es imperdonable! Les voy a enseñar el poder de un rey

Justo en ese instante chirrio una puerta mostrando a la que fawkes reconoció como nami con uno de sus pijamas saliendo tapada con una manta, e intentando convencer a wapol de que no era de los sombrero de paja solo para acabar perseguida por el tonel gigante, al menos hasta que acabo atascado en el hueco de una escalera

-habre engordado un poco?...bueno, entonces me comere a mi mismo!-comenzo de alguna forma a comerse

-"vale, si alguna vez pensé en algo asqueroso esto supera cada maldita mierda que mis neuronas pudieran siquiera imaginar!...como demonios hará eso!"-penso el fénix mientras ladeaba la cabeza curiosa al ver como solo la boca de metal de wapol comenzó a bajar a saltos las escaleras

-listo! El milagro de la reconstrucción ortopédica!-wapol salió del cubo delgado y mas alto

-"…y yo que pensba que gordo era feo…esto lo supera"-rodo los ojos fawkes, mientras el tio volvió a perseguir a nami hasta tirarla al suelo-"eso si que no! No me agote para ayudarla y que luego se la coman viva!"-alzo el vuelo solo para ser detenida la ver como luffy dio sonada patada en a cara a wapol estampándolo contra la pared

-eh..?,no recuerdo que ese tipo fuera tan flaco-se rasco confundido la cabeza

-eeee! Mi abrigo, ¡! Me costo 28000 berrier y eso después de pedir un descuento!-le grito totalmente furiosa la pelinaranja a su capitan

-lo siento pero ese tipo disparo sus cañones y demás cosas contra mi! No pude evitarlo-intento explicarse el chico ante la cabreada navegante

-bueno, pero no te preocupes, te perdono. De todos modos cuando te preste el abrigo no pensé que lo fueras a devolver en buen estado-fawkes ladeo la cabeza al ver signos de interrogación aparecer en la cabeza de luffy-por compensación te pediré que me devuelvas tres veces su valor-sonrio -100000 berries

-"…genial! Me gusta esta nami! Auqnue desde cuando 100000 es tres veces 28000?"-ladeo de nuevo al cabeza intentando hacer las cuentas, ignorando lo que paso alrededor incluido como wapol huia de luffy a través de la escalera incluso cuando pasaron a su lado haciendo una gran corriente de aire-"nada…que no me salen las cuentas"-miro hacia abajo para ver a sanji intentar sobar a nami pero siendo presionado contra la nieve-"…pervertido…seguro que confundió a Harry con una chica"-rio en su mente-"ahora que lo pienso…arriba no estaba el cañon donde…"-alzo el vuelo hasta la torre mas alta solo para ver a wapol destapar el supercañón real con 7 disparos y forma de hipopótamo y dispararlo hacia luffy..sin resultado-"sip, ahí es donde hicieron otro nido los pajaros de nieve"

-soy el rey! El soberano del reino de drum! YO SOY EL RE!-abrio la boca para comerse a los pájaros cunado luffy cerro su boca con su mano

-se acabo, no importa si eres un rey o incluso un dios, quien es grande…quien no lo es…vale una mierda! Porque soy un pirata-sonrio

-"genial!"-estrellitas salian de los ojos del pájaro

-pues claro que importa sombrero de paja!-el reino de drum es parte del gobierno mundial¿lo entiendes? Significa que estas cometiendo un crimen internacional

-te dije que vale una mierda…esta es mi pelea

-tu… hipoopotamo de paja!...te comeré!-abrio la boca gigante solo para ser detenido por los dedos estirados de luffy

-jeje solo intenta comerme-resistio el empuje de wapol

-no he terminado babu baku shoku(cañon de lengua)

-que asco su lengua se convirtió en un cañon!-y wapol disparo logrando un agujero en la torre

-jajajaja no puedes detenerme! Estúpido hipopótamo te descuidaste!-fawkes vio como luffy cayo del techo tras el extonel

-no-agarro sus hombros-fuiste tu-antes de que wapol hiciera nada se enrollo sobre si mismo agarro con sus pies al oponente y al final empezó a girar-gomu gomu BOWGUN!(ballesta) –lanzando hacia arriba a wapol que atravesó el techo para acabar inconsciente y atascado justo frente a la bandera de hiruluk en la otra torre-eso estuvo bien-un trino llamo la antencion del moreno y cuando miro hacia la ventana-ooo tu eres el pájaro que ayudo a nami!-fawkes estiro sus alas y trino contenta-genial, quieres unirte a mi tripulación?-el moreno vio al pájaro asentir y luego salir volando-nos vemos en el barco!-se despidió del pájaro mientras este simplemente desapareció de su vista-genial, consegui mi pajaro! Hablara como los loros?...como sea, ahora a acabar con esto-salto por la ventana para subir donde wapol

Mientras chopper miraba desde el suelo como ocurria, como luffy se puso frente a wapol

-te dare lo que quieras, dinero, poder!1!-se podía oir gritar a wapol

-gomu gomu

-que te parece la posición de virrey!

-bazuka!-wapol desaparecio volando por el cielo

-doctor"chopper, este país esta enfermo, sus gentes, el rey y su gobierno también, pero yo los curare con mi medicina"el reino de drum….ha caido!

Mientras fawkes volaba tranquila

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-miro hacia atrás para esquivar por los pelos una masa gritona y llorona

-wapol! Dominguero aprende a volar joder! Maleducado!-le mando al tipo una bola de fuego que lo chamusco mandándolo aun mas lejos, aunque nadie tenia que enterarse de su ataque de violencia conductora temporal

-entonces ¿todo ha acabado?-harry se puso junto a kureha mientras se quitaba la nieve del pelo después de estar semienterrado. Justo entonces de entre la nieve salio una especie de caseta con una puerta que llevaban al teleférico del que salieron el chico del pelo verde siendo agarrado por uno de pelo rizado y larga nariz

-oi deja de molestar-dijo el que llevaba un abrigo de la guardia de wapol

-bien estoy justo detrás de ti-siguio el narizotas

-quita, deja de molestar-intento separarlo-por que no saliste después?

-pppor…poporqqquueque no tttengo mimimiedo

-OOOOOOOOOOO!-todos vieron como un misil luffy-tierra iba directo hacia el peliverde

-que demonios!-grito el narigon y se produjo el choque

-PORQUE HICISTE ESO!-grito el peliverde

-recorde haber visto al ropa de zoro antes y pensé que mas nakamas del tipo ese habían venido jajajaja asi que escalaron la montaña? Usopp no dijiste que no podias escalar?

-no digas tonterías-rio el de pelo rizado-soy del tipo que dice'si hay una montaña hay que escalarla' sin embargo el pico ha sido toda una aventura

-subimos por medio de una cuerda luffy-san-dijo una chica de pelo azul-estan bien nami-san y sanji-san?

-sip están mejor-la chica suspiro aliviada

-y que estabas haciendo en la cima del castillo?-pregunto el espadachín justo cuando Dalton salio

-estaba pateándole el trasero a ese rey-dalton le miro sorprendido

-asi que la persona que salio por los aires hace un momento fue…wapol? Lo venciste?

-si¿Por qué?-dalton seguía en shock

-y sus dos ministros?

-el reno los vencio-explico luffy

-vencidos por …un reno?

-ah si usopp escucha esto encontré nuevos nakamas!

-un reno…-dalton oyo la nieve a su lado para ver a un reno mirarlo intentando esconder un cuerno y un ojo tras un árbol-un reno…de nariz azul-chopper se tensó-eras tu,…estuviste luchando todo el tiempo-cayo de rodillas frente a los piratas-gracias…estoy seguro de que drum renacerá de nuevo!-lagrimas caian de sus ojos, mientras el resto de aldeanos salieron afuera para ver a chopper

-qqqq que es eso…un reno? No es ..es un mounstruo!-dalton intento detenerlos pero nadie se dio cuenta del aura oscura tras ellos

-un mounstruo!-grito usopp solo para recibir un capon de luffy

-Idiota, el es uno de nuestros nuevos nakamas!

-eh? El es?!-pregunto en shock el narigon mientras todos se giraron para ver un autentico demonio vestido de negro con ojos verdes que se cruia los nudillos y palidecieron

-ha ha Harry-san!

-a quien llamabais mounstruo?-al final todos acabaron en el suelo con chichones varios mientras luffy perseguia a chopper llamándole mounstruo en broma y el reno huia despavorido de la gente

-tu reno espera! Eres uno de mis nakamas!-kureha Dalton y Harry sonrieron al verlo

Después de un momento Dalton se tambaleo para caer de rodilas

-dalton-san-todos fueron a ver-esta bien

-no fue nada perdi el conocimiento un momento-harry dio un capon al mayor que cayo de cara al suelo inconsciente

-harry-san!-todos los aldeanos le gritaron

-idiota mira que sobreesforzarse-dio la vuelta al hombre para revisar sus vendajes-se han abierto varias de las heridas, chopper tendrá que volverlas a coser-una vez revisado se levanto y entro al castillo

-hey ustedes-todos saltaron ante la voz de mujer y zoro dejo de mirar al moreno para ver a una vieja conocida-soy felices niños?,

-…tu eres la vieja del otro rato-no acabo cuando recibió una patada y un puñetazo cayendo incosciente

- traigan a los heridos a dentro rápido si no quieren acabar como el

-si señora!

-nami seguro que no quieres quedarte?

-no podemos, tardaríamos dos días mas en llegar a arabasta ¿tu quieres ver triste a vivi?

-ustedes dos-oyeron una voz delicada pero que parecía molesta-dejen de quejarse-oyeron el ruido de cortes-y vuelvan a la enfermería!-la pared se desmorono en cuadrados perfectamente cortados- bueno, tu no sanji, sere yo quien te de el tratamiento que necesitas-una sonrisa dulce tierna e inocente apareció en su cara-esta bien? San-ji-kun

-como desees Harry-angel!-salto con cara de pervertido feliz imaginando a su Harry-angel mimandolo con cariño para que se pusiera bueno

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDX

-AAAARG ….ieeeeeee aaaaaah!-no podían mirar, algunos se tapaban los oídos para no oir los crujidos de dolor, -AAAAAAAAAAGRRREERRRT-una sombra proyecto una imagen terrorífica mientras un trueno sonaba, al final sanji cayo inconsciente en la mesa de madera, fuera de la habitación kureha bebia el licor de ciruela

-aaaa, desde luego Harry es el mejor fisioterapeuta que he visto nunca-todos tragaron duro mientras oian al rubio gritar mientras el ojiverde reia de forma siniestra

-es..estara bien?-pregunto la pelirroja-harry dijo que no era medico

-no es medico, si embargo tiene un don para esto-otro grito resonó y justo luego salio Harry con una gran sonrisa felizmente adorable

-ya esta hecho oba-san-todos se estremecieron al ver al chico de aspecto delicado-se puso mas grave pero no había nada que no pudiera ser arreglado-aumento su sonrisa aun mas enviando un terrible escalofro a la espalda de todos los presentes

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDX

-bien ahora. Dalton donde esta la llave de la armería del castillo?

-la llave de la armería-dijo el hombre desde la cama-para que la quieres?

-lo que yo haga es asunto mio

-bueno…wapol siempre la llevaba encima, asi que si se fue volando se la llevaría con el

-tsch mierda

-doctorine-se giraron a nami-le importaría darnos gratis la recuperación de nuestra tripulación? Y también¿me dejarías irme ya?

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, la tarifa es todo el oro y la carga de vuestro barco, y debes quedarte aquí por lo menos dos días mas

-nami-san ella tienE razón, debes dejar que te cuide-intento razonar vivi pero callo cuando de la nada salio una llave extraña y nami la giro entre sus dedos

-esta bien, necesitas esta llave para la armería no?

-es esa? Como rayos?

-la robe-dijo simplente

-nee nami¿no habras conocido a fawkes por casialidad-la pelirroja miro a Harry sin entenderle-os llevaríais bien –sonrio y kureha se acerco a ella

-tienes agallas para ponerme condiciones, pequeña niña traviesa. Estabien-le quito la llave de las manos –os saldrá gratis pero como medico no puedo dejarte ir-cogio su chaqueta y fue a la puerta

-ey! Yo no te di la llave devuélvemela

-escucha pequeña! Estare afuera atendiendo unos negocios hay un abrigo en la cesta de la ropa que hay ahí adentro y nadie te esta vigilando. A demás ya te he dado tratamiento para la picadura del cuerno-verde¡pero escúchame bien! ¡no te atrevas a escapar! Ustedes vengan! Necesitare fuerzas extra –todos asintieron dejando solos a los enfermos con vivi

Habían pasado varias horas y Harry había ayudado a kureha sin embargo decidio salir ver si por fin habían convencido a chopper

-hola!-usopp y zoro se giraron a la voz para ver al chico de la coleta-ya convencisteis a chopper?

-…tu quien eres?- preguto usopp mientras construia su muñeco de nieve, Harry sonrio y siguió andando hasta sentarse a un metro y un poco mas de zoro

-me llamo Harry…y soy el hermano de chopper….bueno, en realidad fawkes y yo lo adoptamos como hermanos

-encantado! Yo soy el genial magnifico e increíble capitán usopp con mas de 78000 hombres para servirme

-encantado-dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y se giro a zoro, que solo seguía mirándole fijamente, a lo que Harry ladeo la cabeza confuso dando un aspecto tierno-ocurre algo?

-…-el espadachín siguió mirando-…no tienes frio tan destapado?-harry miro su ropa, aun llevaba su camisa china sin mangas y los pantalones por las rodillas negros

-…voy destapado?...deberias ver a fawkes, auqneu supongo que puedo cambiar mi temperatura corporal ya que comi una akuma no mi

-uaaa en serio? Cual?-pregunto usopp emocionado de conocer a otro usuario de akuma no mi

-la mizu mizu no mi, mi cuerpo es agua-levanto una mano y para demostrarlo la convirtió en una especie de latigo de agua para luego volver a su forma-aunque no suelo usar estos poderes, prefiero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o con mi guadaña

-guadaña?-un escalofrio recorrio a usopp

-sep, y fawkes comio la yoso yoso no mi, y puede transformar su cuerpo en cualquier material y ella usa un martillo

-eso es genial! Y te vas a unir a nuestra tripulación? Luffy dijo que eran mas de uno, no solo tony-kun

-pues…-fue interrumpido por luffy gritando

-ey reno!¡seamos piratas juntos!

-luffy date por vencido, no va a salir porque le grites asi-dijo usopp mientras Harry callaba

-el no quiere ser pirata-comento zoro

-te equivocas-luffy les señalo-quiero que venga con nosotros!

-eso es lo qeu tu quieres!-le grito zoro y Harry sonrio divertido

-reno sal de ahí! Reeeenooooo!-un ruido en la nieve les alerto para ver a chopper parado frente a ellos-ey seamos piratas juntos!

-imposible-dijo serio el reno

-no es imposible, es divertido!

-quiero decir…¡soy un reno!-harry deseo estar cerca del muro del castillo para poder darse un buen cabezazo-con cuernos, y pezuñas y…-se cayo un segundo-y una nariz azul! Quiero ser pirata pero…¡ no puedo ser nakama de un humano!¿saben? soy un mounstruo! Alguien como yo no puede ser su nakama!-harry ya tendría la frente rota si estuviera contra un muro-asi que estoy…estoy aquí para darles las gracias. Gracias por la invitación. Pero…si algún dia vienen tal ve

-callate!-dijo luffy –vamooooos!-grito luffy con todas sus fuerzas. Después de ello chopper salio corriendo dentro del castillo mientras lloraba

-desde luego ese fue un argumento convincente-comento sarcastico Harry haciendo reir a zoro que lo escucho-supongo que fue a despedirse de oba-chan

-tu no iras Harry-san?-pregunto vivi a su nuevo compañero

-naa- oba-san ya sabe que me voy, a demás no me gustan las despedidas, , y estos segura que fawkes ni siquiera vendrá hasta arriba

-fawkes fawkes-zoro puso su mano en la barbilla pensando-esa no es la chica que convenció al pueblo de que dejaran a los de vestidos rosas de curar al tipo de verde?

-eh…esa es fawkes?!tu hermana!-usopp y vivi se sorprendieron

-vaya, la conocéis entonces"y ni siquiera saben que ella era el pájaro" bueno, no somos hermanos de sangre tampoco, pero nos conocíamos antes de llegar a drum, hace tres años ella salvo mi vida y…-callo al oir gritos por el castillo

-eh? Algo pasa en el castillo?-zoro vio como Harry se ponía en pie

-de verdad que poco civilizados, es que no pueden quedarse en silencio mientras dos personas se despides-nego con la cabeza nami, mientras tanto Harry estiraba las piernas

-no es ese él?-todos miraron al trineo que venia tirado por chopper

-eh ¿ lo persiguen?-detrás de el pudieron ver a la encarnacion del mal, kureha con los dientes afilados y ojos de demonio agitaba una maza medieval y corria como el mismísimo demonio

-todos suban al trineo!-les advirtió el reno-vamos a bajar la montaña!-justo kureha lanzo la maza para acertar

-que demonio!-gritaron todos al unisono para subir a duras penas al trineo

-Menos mal nos libramos-suspiro el de pelo rizado mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla

-…donde esta Harry?-todos miraron al lugar donde zoro señalo mostrando un vacio a su lado

-EEEEEEEE! Harry-angel! No me dejes aquí!-sanji intento saltar del trineo pero fue detenido por usopp y vivi

Mientras en la cima

-tu no corres?-kureha miro al chico frente a el que solo sonrio

-bueno, no esta bien despedirse mal de ti oba-san verdad fawkes? Un pájaro cambio a una pelirroja que todo el suelo con gracia

-cierto Harry-ambos se miraron y antes de que la mujer pudiera amenzarles le dieron un abrazo y un segundo después ambos corrian a direcciones distintas del borde para saltar fawkes transformándose en fénix mientras Harry dio un impresionante salto gracias a sus habilidades felinas

-ahí esta!-señalo vivi todos miraron para ver como el chico de un salto se iba del borde para acabar en la barandilla del trineo en perfecto equilibrio mientras sonreía de forma felina

-no pensaríais que os ibais sin mi? Verdad?-entro en el vehiculo y se sento junto a zoro, unos minutos después ya estabn deslizándose por al nieve

-eso fue genial quiero repetirlo!

-no digas tonterías luffy ya nos vamos

-eh do donde estoy? Harry-angel! Has venido-se tiro a abrazar al moreno que lo esquivo poniéndose tras zoro

-sanji-san estas despierto!

-un momento, te ibas a lanzar del trineo sin enterarte!-grito usopp

De repente el sonido de cañones resonó por todo el lugar

-para chopper!-grito el ojiverde y el trineo se detuvo, de pronto, una luz ilumino todo,y en la cima del castillo un gran árbol de sakura se extendia por el cielo, la nieve rosa caia sobre lso pueblos, los piratas simplemente miraban el espectáculo sin palabras mientras oian a chopper llorar a pleno pulmón. Zoro por un momento miro a Harry y noto cmo las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas pero no dijo o hizo nada y siguió mirando el cielo

-"doctora kureha, gracias"-pensaron dos magos, uno desde el suelo y al otra desde el aire volando entre los petalos de nieve


End file.
